


Не убоюсь я зла

by Selina22



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Minor Character Death, Revolutionaries, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina22/pseuds/Selina22
Summary: Российская Империя, 1880-й год. Революционная организация "Первый порядок" приговаривает к смерти императора Александра II и открывает на него охоту. По воле случая пересекаются пути революционера- террориста Рена и юной слушательницы Бестужевских курсов Раечки.Кто виноват? Что делать? Тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?Предупреждения:1) Альтернативная Российская Империя, в которой вместо революционной террористической организации "Народная воля" существует схожая (но не полностью идентичная) по целям и методам организация "Первый порядок". Описанные теракты  основаны на реальных событиях, но сдвинуты во времени, полного совпадения с событиями российской истории данного периода в фике искать не стоит.2) Кроссовер с романом Ф.М. Достоевского "Преступление и наказание".Иллюстратор: LynxCancerБета: LynxCancer





	1. Пролог

В начале августа, уже довольно поздним вечером, молодой человек лет двадцати пяти подошел к дому на углу Третьей Мещанской и Екатерининского канала. Остановившись на мгновение и оглядевшись по сторонам, словно проверяя, не идет ли кто за ним, он зашел во двор. У парадной он столкнулся с пьяненьким чиновником, еле стоящим на ногах.  
— Па-а-апрашу вас, сударь! — визгливым голосом крикнул пьяный, но когда он разглядел, на кого налетел, то стушевался и весь съежился, как будто ждал, что его сейчас начнут бить. Опасения его были отчасти понятны — молодой человек был до чрезвычайности высок и широк в плечах, над чиновником он возвышался аки колокольня Ивана Великого. Ни сказав пьяному ни слова, он прошел мимо и поднялся на четвертый этаж по темной и ужасно грязной лестнице. Однако же молодого человека это ничуть не смущало: он шел быстро и уверенно, легким пружинистым шагом. Некоторые двери в коридоре были приотворены или даже открыты настежь; из них слышен был шум голосов и пьяный смех. В коридоре стояла такая вонь, что молодой человек, правду сказать, ко многому привычный, все же не удержался от брезгливой гримасы.  
«Тяжко ему тут живется-то», — подумал он; злая усмешка мелькнула на его губах, но тотчас исчезла.  
Он остановился перед узкой дверью в самом конце коридора и постучал.

[](https://imgur.com/A8BXRRW)

— Кто? — услышал он женский голос.  
— Я к Аркадию Борисовичу, за переводом, — ответил молодой человек.  
Дверь тотчас распахнулась. На пороге стояла белокурая молодая женщина наружности самой примечательной — высокая до изумления, при этом сложенная на редкость соразмерно, сильная, крепкая, так и пышущая здоровьем. Черты лица ее были крупные, но правильные; глаза большие, ярко-голубые, взгляд гордый и пристальный. Одета она была в простенькое темное платье из самой дешевой ткани, на плечи был небрежно накинут шерстяной платок.  
— Вы поздно, — сказала она самым суровым тоном; голос ее был низкий и мелодичный.  
Молодой человек пожал плечами.  
— Раньше не смог, — только и ответил он. Поколебавшись, женщина отступила в сторону, давая возможность ему войти внутрь.

Комната была тесная и темная, обставленная до крайности скудно и бедно — узкая кровать, заваленный бумагами и книгами стол с двумя старыми стульями, да покосившийся шкап. За столом сидел мужчина лет двадцати восьми, рыжеватый и бледный, с прозрачно-серыми, почти бесцветными глазами. Он не поднялся навстречу вошедшему, только повернул к нему голову.  
— Вы безобразно опоздали, Рен, — заметил он. — Надеюсь, впредь такого не повторится. Готово у вас?  
— Да, — ответил молодой человек. — Только я пришел вам сказать, Хакс, что надобно все отменить.  
Тот, кого он назвал Хаксом, поднялся из-за стола, и стало видно, что он высок, ростом почти что вровень с Реном, но до болезненности худой. Держался он очень прямо, про таких говорят — «словно палку проглотил», одет был бедно, но опрятно, белье при это выглядело безукоризненно чистым.  
— Объяснитесь, — потребовал Хакс. Лицо его оставалось спокойным, однако весь он подобрался, словно ожидал, что Рен может в любой момент броситься на него.  
— Филька сбежал.  
Хакс нахмурился.  
— Сбежал? Почем знаете, что не арестован?  
— Он не явился в назначенный час, — ответил Рен. — Я сам пошел его искать. В ночлежной он третий день не появлялся. Я уж не знал, что и думать, и тут совершенно случайно чуть не столкнулся с ним на Садовой. Он был с какой-то девушкой. Едва лишь он меня увидел, как кинулся бежать; я хотел его догнать, но потерял в толпе.  
— Он может донести, — тихо сказала женщина. — Возможно, что уже донес.  
— Навряд ли — он слишком боится меня, да и вас. И все же дела так оставить нельзя.  
Хакс обдумал его слова.  
— Фазма, — сказал он женщине, — передайте Митаке, что дело наше откладывается. Запрещаю что-то предпринимать без моих прямых указаний.  
Фазма коротко кивнула.  
— Вам стоит сменить квартиру, — продолжил Хакс. — И вам, Рен.  
— А что же вы?  
— Я останусь здесь. Этот ваш Филька никогда у меня не был и ничего обо мне не слышал.  
— Он знает мало, — сказал Рен, — и все же нам нельзя рисковать; с предателем надо покончить.  
— Сможете его найти? — с сомнением спросил Хакс.  
— Найду, не сомневайтесь.  
— И все же я предпочел бы поручить это людям Фазмы.  
— Студентикам вашим? — с невыразимым презрением сказал Рен. — Не выдюжат. Бомбу бросить смогут, а человека зарезать, в глаза ему глядючи, не смогут. Струсят.  
— Вы, стало быть, не струсите, — сухо сказал Хакс.  
Глаза Рена бешено вспыхнули.  
— Вы знаете, на что я пошел, что я совершил, и смеете во мне сомневаться? — низким, дрожащим от сдерживаемого гнева голосом проговорил он.  
Хакс выдержал его взгляд.  
— За вас поручился сам Сноук, и этого мне достаточно, чтобы полностью вам доверять, — ответил он. — Мне только надобно, чтобы вы сохраняли осторожность и не поставили под удар всех нас.  
— Так и будет, — сказал Рен.  
Вскоре он ушел, коротко распрощавшись.

— Вы и в самом деле доверяете ему? — спросила Фазма.  
— Сноук за него поручился, это правда, — задумчиво проговорил Хакс. — И все же нет, не доверяю.


	2. Глава 1

Несколькими днями позже две девушки, на вид лет двадцати, шли по Средней Подьяческой. Одна из них была маленького росту, крепко сбитая, черноволосая и довольно смуглая. Не слишком красивое лицо ее было до того свежим и милым и цвело таким ярким, совсем не петербургским румянцем, что многие из прохожих замедляли шаг и засматривались, а один парень, по одежде мещанин, не сдержавшись, присвистнул и сказал:  
— Ишь, розочка какая!  
— Положим, что и Розочка, да не для тебя цветет! — ничуть не растерявшись, ответила ему девушка и расхохоталась, показывая крепкие белые зубки.  
— А если сорву?  
— Иди себе мимо! — строго прикрикнула на него другая девушка. Она была повыше своей подруги, тонкая и стройная, русоволосая, со светло-карими глазами. Вид она имела самый серьезный и даже суровый. Парень, посмотрев на нее, хмыкнул и пошел дальше.  
— Ну не сердись, Раечка, мы же шутили, — первая взяла ее под руку.  
— Ты знаешь, Роза, как я не люблю все эти пошлые заигрывания! — с раздражением ответила она. — Я… — и вдруг замолчала, тревожно оглядевшись по сторонам.  
— Да что с тобой? — воскликнула Роза. — Ты в последние дни сама не своя.  
— Не знаю, — тихо сказала Рая. — Мне иной раз чудится, что кто-то ходит за мной… взгляд чувствую — тяжелый, давящий… да нет, все пустое это, бред! — вскрикнула она.  
— Пойдем, Раечка, пойдем,— встревоженная Роза увлекла ее за собой.

Вскоре подошли они к дому, где снимали комнату; преогромнейший этот дом выходил одной стеной на канаву, а другой — в Среднюю Подьяческую улицу. Когда они хотели уже зайти в парадную, их окликнул дворник и протянул сложенную в несколько раз бумагу, запечатанную бутылочным сургучом.  
— Это что? — удивилась Роза.  
— Повестка, из конторы, — со значительным видом сказал дворник. — На имя Раисы Ивановны.  
Роза побледнела. Молча и быстро поднялись они по лестнице; в комнате Рая распечатала письмо.  
— Велено явиться завтра к девяти, — сказала она.  
— Хочешь, пойду с тобой? — горячо воскликнула Роза, сжимая ее руку.  
— Вздор! — отрезала Раечка. — Я не сделала ничего дурного, а если эта подлая женщина опять написала на нас жалобу — о, я ей все, все выскажу!

Она села за перевод и работала до позднего вечера, только раз прервавшись на еду. Внешне она была совершенно спокойна, и ей самой даже это было несколько странно.  
Так же спокойна Рая была, войдя следующим утром в полицейскую контору. Народу было много, и ей пришлось ждать, стоя в углу. Было ужасно душно, несмотря на открытые окна. То и дело раздавались крики и даже стук кулаком по столу — квартальный надзиратель Алексей Михайлович Платов нрава был раздражительного и гневливого. Рая уже немного знала этого человека; в контору ее вызывали не в первый раз.

Наконец, дошел черед и до нее. Платов зло глянул на Раю, но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как в комнату вошел еще один человек, Рае незнакомый.  
Алексей Михайлович тут же переменился в лице и вскочил с удивительной для его возраста прытью.  
— Порфирий Петрович! — вскричал он. — Да неужели самолично решили заняться?..

Рая взглянула на вошедшего. Перед ней был мужчина лет так пятидесяти, не то, чтобы тучный, но весь какой-то отечный на вид. Лицо его имело цвет нездоровый, желтушно-бледный; волосы были очень светлые, с сильной уже проседью, и подстрижены довольно коротко. Усов и бороды он не носил.  
— Здравствуй, Алексей Михайлович, здравствуй, батюшка, — приветливо проговорил Порфирий Петрович, протягивая к нему руку. В другой его руке была пухлая папка с документами.  
— Садитесь, что же вы стоите! — засуетился Платов.  
Порфирий Петрович уселся на свободный стул рядом с Раей.  
— Ну, здравствуйте, Раиса Ивановна, — сказал он. — Погодка-то какая, а! Жара, духота… признаться, с трудом переношу жару, а вы, Раиса Ивановна?  
Рая посмотрела на него с недоумением.  
— Нормально переношу, — ответила она.  
— Славно, славно! — невесть чему обрадовался Порфирий.  
— Вы ведь меня вызвали не для того, чтобы поговорить о погоде? Скажите прямо, в чем меня обвиняют.  
— А в чем вас могут обвинить? — ласково вопросил Порфирий Петрович.  
— Ах, оставьте эту казуистику! Уверена, что наша соседка, Луиза Францевна, опять написала на нас жалобу; да только все это вздор!  
— Вот так, — мягко проговорил Порфирий Петрович. Раечка немного сбилась под его пронизывающим взглядом, но тут же продолжила:  
— Никакого притона у нас нет, мы честные девушки, живем тихо и мирно, и не делаем ничего противного закону.  
— А между тем есть свидетельства, что хаживают к вам лица мужского полу, и порой даже в неприлично поздний час! — ввернул Платов.  
— Вечерами мы никого не принимаем, а в том, что к нам заходят друзья и знакомые, нет ничего дурного и грязного.  
— Все вы так говорите, — со значением произнес Платов; маленькие глазки его сально заблестели.  
— Ну, полноте, Алексей Михайлович, — сказал Порфирий довольно строго. — Я Раисе Ивановне верю.  
— Так ведь… — начал было Платов, но, глянув на Порфирия, осекся.  
— А вы, Раиса Ивановна, бровки-то не хмурьте, — Порфирий Петрович взял тон самый что ни на есть отеческий. — Верю, что вы девушка честная и себя блюдете, но ведь не по злонамеренности, а токмо лишь по неопытности, в силу исключительной молодости и незнания жизни, могли бы обмануться в лучших своих чувствах и довериться человеку непорядочному, можно даже сказать, неблагонадежному…  
— Уверяю вас, что все мои друзья — люди в высшей степени порядочные, — резко сказала Рая.  
— Или выдают себя за таковых.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
— Верю! Вполне верю, что не понимаете, Раиса Ивановна! Ибо добры аки ангел небесный и склонны верить в лучшее в людях, чем легко могут воспользоваться…  
— И снова я вас не понимаю. Говорите яснее, пожалуйста.  
— За дураков нас держишь? — рявкнул Платов. — Отпираться вздумала? Говори, такая-сякая, что за дела у тебя были с Филькой Цыганом?  
— Не сметь на меня кричать, — холодно отчеканила Рая.  
— Смотрите, какая цаца, княжну из себя строит! Да что вы с ней церемонитесь, Порфирий Петрович, видно же, что девка самая отъявленная, уличная, а вы с ней как с барышней политесы разводите, ну, право слово!  
— Я отказываюсь продолжать разговор в подобном тоне, — проговорила Раечка. Щеки ее побелели, нижняя губа подрагивала, но не от страха, как можно было бы подумать, а от злости. Она сжимала кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладонь, но боли почти не чувствовала — из последних сил она сдерживала себя, чтобы не вскочить, не надавать пощечин этому отвратительному Алексею Михайловичу, не высказать ему все, что она думает, не выбирая выражений, пусть эти слова барышне знать и вовсе бы не пристало. Останавливала ее не мысль о возможном аресте, а только лишь понимание, что своим опрометчивым поступком она может навредить друзьям.  
— Отказывается она! Сейчас ты по-другому запоешь…  
— Ну, довольно, Алексей Михайлович, — урезонил его Порфирий. — Пошумел и будет. Не видишь, барышня вот-вот в обморок грохнется от твоего напору? Раиса Ивановна, налить вам водички?  
— Не нужно, — отмахнулась Рая.  
— Ну, не нужно так не нужно. А коли нужно будет, так вы не стесняйтесь, скажите — разговор наш обещает быть долгим. Знаете ли вы некоего Филимона Соколова, в определенных кругах известного как Филька Цыган?  
— Я... да, мы знакомы. Почему вы спрашиваете о нем?  
— Так ведь не по прихоти пустой, дражайшая Раиса Ивановна, а по суровой необходимости, — проникновенно произнес Порфирий. — Знакомец ваш, Филька, вчерашний день найден мертвым.  
— Как? — слабо вскрикнула Рая и сделала порыв, словно бы хотела вскочить с места.  
— Вы напуганы и, кажется, расстроены. Вы близко его знали?  
— Я знала его, да… правда, недолго… он хороший человек...   
— Гм! — шумно сделал Платов.  
— Не все бы с вами согласились, Раиса Ивановна, — заметил Порфирий. — А, впрочем, de mortuis aut bene aut nihil, как говорили древние.  
— Но как это произошло? Что случилось?  
— Выясняем, — коротко ответил Порфирий Петрович.  
— Это убийство? — осенило Раю.  
— Расскажите-ка мне о том, как встретились с этим малым, — сказал Порфирий. — Правду сказать, удивительное знакомство для благонравной барышни.  
— Знакомство наше вышло случайно, — тихо сказала Рая. — Он помог мне… можно сказать, что спас от смерти. Пьяный извозчик не справился с поводьями, лошадь понесла и, верно, растоптала бы меня, если бы Филимон не оттолкнул в сторону. Он тогда тоже чудом жив остался. Я была словно не в себе, даже не поблагодарила его толком, а сразу убежала. Потом жалела ужасно, ругала себя… Он меня сам нашел. Несколько дней прошло с того случая, как он сам окликнул меня в толпе. Мы разговорились. Я все хотела деньгами его отблагодарить, а он отказывался, рассердился на меня даже. И потом мы виделись и говорили… много.  
— О чем? — быстро спросил Порфирий Петрович.  
Рая строго посмотрела на него.  
— О разном. Это личное.  
— И все же настаиваю, чтобы вы рассказали. Я не из пустого любопытства интересуюсь, Раиса Ивановна.  
— Я не думаю, что это может вам чем-то помочь…  
— А вот об этом предоставьте судить мне. Говорите.  
— Мы говорили о том, как нам жить… — она запнулась.  
— В романтическом или в высшем смысле? — уточнил Порфирий.  
— Конечно же, не в романтическом, — презрительно ответила Раечка. — Меня не интересует этот пошлый вздор. Говорили мы о том, что первее — справедливость или милосердие, и что должен быть в человеке внутренний нравственный закон, и о том, может ли один человек мир изменить, и… не смейте смеяться! — гневно сказала она, сверкнув глазами.  
— И не думал, — заверил ее Порфирий Петрович. — И что же, может один человек изменить мир?  
— Насчет этого мы не пришли к согласию.  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Думаю, что один и весь мир разом изменить — не может. Но добрыми делами может внести свою лепту, и так, постепенно, общество наше будет меняться к лучшему.  
— Стало быть, вы не разделяете идей о насильственном преобразовании общества? Похвально. А Филька с вами спорил?  
Рая помолчала.  
— Он не раз мне говорил, что хочет жить по совести, — наконец, сказала она. — Что это теперь для него главное. Сказал, что в нем перемена наступила, всех мыслей, всех чувств.

Недавно он заболел, прислал весточку через знакомца своего, что не может прийти, прощения просил. Я сама к нему ходила, приносила еду, лекарство… потом он поправился и пропал куда-то. Я узнавала — ночевать он не приходил.  
— Заметили ли вы что-то… необычное, странное в его поведении?  
Рая задумалась.  
— Раздражительность заметила, — проговорила она. — На меня еле смотрел, говорил резко, даже грубо, как раньше никогда себе не позволял. Я списала на болезнь, он ведь был сильно болен, в лихорадке, и не вполне за себя отвечал. Еще думаю, что ему неловко было, что я пришла и увидела его таким… больным и жалким. И окружение… Он ведь снимал место в подвальной комнате, темнота, теснота, грязь кошмарнейшая, дух… все спят вповалку… ужасно, что люди вынуждены жить — так! — яростно закончила Рая.

— Когда, говорите, приходили к Фильке в последний раз?  
— Три дня назад.  
— Гм… Интересно. А не видели ли вы там, Раиса Ивановна, в тот самый день, некоего молодого человека красоты ошеломляющей, с черными кудрями и огненными очами, — Порфирий Петрович словно бы законфузился, произнося весь этот вздор, и заглянул в свои бумаги, — да-с, — уверенно проговорил он, поднимая глаза на Раю, — юношу с огненными очами-с, навроде лермонтовского демона.  
Раечка с подозрением глянула на него исподлобья.  
— Вы, верно, смеетесь надо мной, — резко сказала она. — Что за вздор? Какие юноши, какие демоны?  
— Ну-ну, не кипятитесь, голубушка, — примирительно проговорил Порфирий Петрович, — Уверяю вас, Раиса Ивановна, что мои вопросы не имеют целью унизить вас.  
Он благодушно улыбнулся Рае, часто помаргивая белесыми ресницами.  
— Спрошу еще-с, — продолжил он. — Не доводилось ли там тогда же встретить человека внешности самой уродливой, черноволосого, бледного, высокого роста, с длинным носом, со зверским выражением физиономии?  
— Нет, — мрачно ответила Рая. — Никого подобного не встречала.  
— Вы уверены в том?  
— Вполне. Вы описали внешность очень приметную; уверена, что любого из этих людей я бы запомнила.  
Порфирий Петрович сокрушенно покряхтел и вновь зашуршал бумагами. От духоты у Раи опять начала кружиться голова.  
— Есть ли у вас еще ко мне вопросы? — спросила она после нескольких минут молчания.  
— Да пожалуй, что и нет, — в задумчивости проговорил Порфирий. — Вас могут еще вызвать, поэтому попрошу не уезжать из Петербурга и не менять квартиры.  
— Так я могу идти?  
— Идите, — кивнул Порфирий Петрович.  
— А как же жалоба… — начал Платов.  
— Да оставьте вы эту жалобу, голубчик! Охота вам разбираться в бреде сумасшедшей старухи. Тут у нас дело посерьезнее… Идите, Раиса Ивановна, идите, — бросил он Рае уже с некоторым раздражением.


	3. Глава 2

Когда Рая вышла из конторы, она некоторое время стояла на улице, размеренно дыша; резкий ветер освежил ее и немного разогнал влажную липкую духоту.

То, что она услышала от следователя, ошеломило Раю. Даже сейчас с трудом могла она поверить, что человек, которого она знала, пусть и недолго, человек, которого могла, пожалуй, назвать другом (а таких людей было немного) — этот человек был мертв, и очевидно, что смерть его была насильственной. Она вспоминала последние разговоры с Филимоном и теперь находила в его словах и взглядах какой-то прежде ускользнувший от нее скрытый смысл, как будто он догадывался, знал о грозящей ему опасности и о грядущей своей смерти…

— Чось встала как вкопанная, — зло бросила ей толстая баба и пребольно пихнула локтем.  
Рая вздрогнула и с негодованием вскинула на нее взгляд.  
— Послушайте, — начала она, но баба уже успела уйти далеко вперед и не слышала ее.  
Тряхнув головой, Рая пошла было в сторону своего дома, но, не пройдя и сотни шагов, вдруг остановилась, круто развернулась и направилась в противоположную сторону.

Дом, в котором жил Филимон, был из трех этажей, старый, темно-зеленого цвета. Рая и сама не могла сказать, зачем ее потянуло туда. Она зашла во двор; он был пуст, дворника не было видно, но Рая и без него знала, куда идти.

Она постучала несколько раз и, не получив ответа, толкнула дверь — было открыто. Народу в комнате оказалось немного против прежнего раза — две бабы и парень. Одна из женщин кормила грудью, совершенно никого не смущаясь. Парень и другая женщина что-то негромко и степенно обсуждали.  
Рая поздоровалась с ними, и общее внимание обратилось к ней, особенно пристально на нее уставился парень. Он был еще довольно молод, лет двадцати семи, смуглый, кудрявый, темноглазый.  
— А вы, никак, уже были здесь, барышня, — сказал он Рае. — Очень мне ваше лицо знакомо. Да и вошли, как к себе домой.  
— Простите, — смутилась Рая. — Я стучала, но никто не ответил… Я была здесь раньше, приходила к Филимону Соколову.  
— И то ведь! — воскликнул парень. — Вспомнил я вас! И опять к нему? Верно, не знаете, что с ним сталось?  
— Я знаю, что он… умер, — с трудом выговорила Рая.  
Парень коротко кивнул.  
— Зарезали, — сказал он, и Рая невольно вздрогнула. — Говорят, на улице нашли.  
— Но как же так вышло? — в растерянности проговорила Рая. — Он был беден, разве по нему не видно было, что у него нечего взять?  
Парень вздохнул.  
— Нешто мало дурных людей на свете? Всякие тут шляются, кругом распивочных полно… сами видите… А кто это сделал, пусть полиция разбирает.  
— Да, конечно, — сказала Рая. — Конечно. Просто ужасно это все, я поверить не могу…  
Голос ее дрогнул от сдерживаемых слез, и парень смягчился.  
— Ну-ну, барышня, не надо плакать, — сказал он. — Слезами уж ничем не поможешь. Вы садитесь, — предложил он.  
Рая огляделась, но не нашла поблизости стула. На ближайшую лежанку, сколоченную их досок, она присесть побоялась — уж очень грязным выглядело покрывающее ее тряпье, к тому же оно, несомненно, кишело насекомыми. Вообще обстановка была ужасающая — темнота, сырость, заплесневевшие стены, отвратительный запах.  
— Я постою, — сказал она. — Я ведь ненадолго зашла. И простите, что я сразу не представилась, меня Раисой зовут.  
Она протянула парню руку, и тот воззрился на нее с недоумением, словно не понимая, что с ней делать.  
— Пашка я, — ответил он. — Пашка Миронов. А это вот Дунька, тоже здесь живет…  
Женщина молча кивнула Рае и отошла в сторону.  
— Я ведь про вас наслышан, от Фильки-то, — продолжил Пашка. — Хорошо он о вас отзывался.  
— Он был моим другом, — тихо сказала Рая.  
Пашка с сомнением глянул на нее.  
— Ну, раз другом, так приходите на его поминки, — предложил он. — Завтра вот устроим, в семь. Посидим, водки выпьем… да, вы, поди, водку не пьете? — спохватился он.  
— Я приду, — заверила его Рая. — И вот еще, знаете… — она порылась в сумочке и нашла около пяти рублей. — Это мой взнос на поминки… ну, вам виднее, на что можно употребить.  
— Вот это кстати, — обрадовался Пашка. — А то кроме нас с Дуняшей никто и не вложился. Может, останется еще и на помин души.  
— Это совсем лишнее, — с легкой досадой ответила Раечка.  
— А вы из безбожников, стало быть? — Пашка внимательно и словно бы с печалью глянул на нее. — Ну, деньги ваши, а на помин души я уж сам наскребу.  
Рая понимала, что надобно уже прощаться и уходить, но все медлила.  
— Я еще хочу вас спросить, — вымолвила она наконец. — Я понимаю, что все это прозвучит странно, и у меня нет никаких доказательств, но все же мне кажется, что смерть Филимона — это не просто ужасная случайность. Я теперь вспоминаю — он в последние дни был сам не свой, словно боялся кого-то… Вы не видели, приходил кто к нему?  
— Был тут один, — нехотя ответил Пашка. — высоченный, носатый, на жида похожий.  
Раечка встрепенулась.  
— «…черноволосый, бледный, со зверским выражением физиономии»? — быстро продолжила она.  
— Видали такого? Рожа-то да… не из приглядных. Про Фильку спрашивал, ну, мы сказали, что Фильку уж третий день как не видели. Он покрутился, да и ушел. Я тут подумал грешным делом, что Филька в нехорошее дело ввязался… да не стал бы он браться за старое. Старец над ним большую силу взял.  
— Старец? — удивилась Рая. — Что за старец? Филимон никогда о нем не говорил.  
Пашка пожал плечами.  
— Откуда ж мне знать? Боялся, мобыть, что смеяться над ним станете.  
Раечка слегка нахмурилась.  
— Так что за старец? — спросила она.  
— Божий человек Лука, — серьезно сказал Пашка. — Недавно он здесь. Странствует по Руси, теперича вот и к нам забрел. Живет у одной вдовы, вот надолго ли — не знаю.  
— А можете вы мне сказать, где он живет? — воскликнула Рая.  
Пашка заколебался.  
— Вам-то зачем?  
— Я никому не скажу, клянусь! — горячо уверила его Рая. — И в полиции не скажу! Я просто увидеть его хочу.  
— Ну… может и правда, надо вам… — с сомнением протянул Пашка. — Может, он вас на путь истинный-то наведет. Отсюда вовсе недалече — на углу Столярного и Средней Мещанской, у вдовы Зарницыной на фатере.

После встречи с Пашкой Рая всерьез раздумывала, не пойти ли ей сейчас к старцу; но тут она вспомнила, что Роза уж давно ее ждет. Быстрым шагом она шла вдоль канала к Вознесенскому мосту. Народу было много, как и обычно в такое время; стоял неумолчный шум, гам, вонь от канавы. Раю поминутно толкали и пихали в толпе. Захлебываясь в этом людском море, Рая выискивала, где есть местечко посвободнее, и тут вдруг к ней снова пришло это тоскливое, тревожное чувство; показалось ей, что кто-то следит за ней, цепко ощупывает ее взглядом. Подавив желание обернуться, она шла вперед все быстрее и быстрее, и, наконец, свернула на Среднюю Подьяческую, которая оказалась в то время практически безлюдной. Тут-то Раечка отчетливо услышала шаги у себя за спиной.  
Прокатилась телега, в ее грохоте стихли все прочие звуки. Но вот она скрылась за поворотом — и опять Рая услышала шаги, все ближе и ближе. Стиснув зубы, она остановилась и резко обернулась.  
— Не смейте ходить за мной! — крикнула она.  
Молодой человек, оказавшийся перед ней, отчаянно покраснел и как будто уменьшился в росте.  
— Рая! — пролепетал он. — Богом клянусь, что только заметил Вас, и уже хотел было окликнуть…  
— Ах, это вы, Митя, — растерянно произнесла Рая.  
Митя Дорофеев был давний и преданный поклонник Розы. Это был молодой человек лет двадцати трех, с гладкими темными волосами и серыми глазами. Роза любила его подразнить и смеялась над тем, что Митенька от самой невинной шутки краснеет и смущается как девушка. Он и впрямь был довольно робкого нрава; и все же его любили и ценили за доброе сердце, за честность, и за нежданную твердость в важных для него вопросах.  
— Извините, Митя, — сказала Рая, испытав легкий укус совести. — Мне бог весть что показалось, я сегодня сама не своя, еще этот вызов в контору…  
Митенька изменился в лице.  
— У вас что-то случилось? — воскликнул он.  
— Вы же помните эту сумасшедшую Луизу Францевну? Отчего-то меня она особенно невзлюбила и вечно пытается напакостить. Теперь вот, извольте видеть, до полиции дошло.  
— Быть может, вам стоит переехать? — неуверенно предложил Митя. — Я уже предлагал Розе, и еще раз повторю — я знаю место, где сдают меблированные комнаты, все очень прилично и дешево…  
— Вот уж нет! — возмутилась Рая. — Глупости, еще не хватало — сбегать из-за такой ерунды! А впрочем, спасибо, — спохватилась она. — Я была слишком резка?  
Митенька замахал руками.  
— Все в полном порядке, — уверил он. — И я ведь не зря вас догнал, Рая, я спросить хотел. Вы придете с Розой сегодня?  
— Я собиралась, но работы ужасно много; не знаю, успею ли.  
— Непременно приходите! — со значительным и даже таинственным видом сказал Митенька.  
— Постараюсь, — только и ответила Рая и поспешила домой, где уже давно томилась в неизвестности Роза, ожидая ее прихода.

— Ну что? — вскрикнула Роза, как только Рая показалась на пороге.  
Кратко и сухо Раечка рассказала о том, что случилось, и о своем посещении ночлежной.  
— Какая невыносимая нищета! — восклицала она. — И сколько людей так живет, ведь тысячи их! Сотни тысяч!  
Роза, притихнув, смотрела на нее.  
— Да что же мы можем сделать, Раечка? — робко сказала она. — Разве только то, что сейчас делаем, и помогать всем, кому можем.  
— Да много ли мы можем сделать, если сами едва выживаем, — с горечью ответила Рая.

Слова Розы были разумны, да Рая и сама так прежде думала и говорила; но молодое, горячее сердце ее не могло удовлетвориться этакими крохами. Она жаждала большого дела, чтобы можно было всю себя ему отдать, чтобы весь мир изменить, чтобы все в нем стало устроено по справедливости. Личное счастье она презирала, и давно себе положила, что замуж не пойдет, что любовь — вздорная выдумка для романтических кисейных барышень, и что даже _преступно_ быть счастливой, когда народ страдает. После окончания курсов Рая собиралась стать земской учительницей и всю жизнь посвятить народу; вот уже несколько лет она лелеяла эту мечту и отдавала все силы на ее осуществление, но и сейчас старалась помогать всем нуждающимся.  
После побега от деспотичного опекуна она жила от себя, зарабатывая на жизнь переводами. Поначалу было очень тяжело и голодно, однако же большой удачей для нее стало знакомство с Марией Васильевной Трубниковой. Раечка два года работала в переводческой артели Трубниковой и Стасовой, до самого ее закрытия; после этого, по рекомендациям от Марии Васильевны, переводила для разных издательств.

Рая разделяла идеи своей наставницы о мирном и постепенном преобразовании общества, но со временем она все чаще начала думать о том, что силы их ничтожно малы, и что, пожалуй, сотни лет пройдут, прежде чем дела их начнут приносить плоды. Но был ли для нее возможен иной путь? Она много слышала о революционерах, и идеи всеобщего блага не могли не найти в ней отклик; и все же насилие ей претило, не могла она принять, что ради счастия людского нужно непременно пролить кровь, пусть даже кровь жестоких, злых, недостойных людей.

Они с Розой порешили, что вечером непременно пойдут к Мите; но вскоре мальчишка принес записку от Митеньки, что встреча отменяется.


	4. Глава 3

Рен шел за девушкой до самого ее дома. Он видел, как она прошла через ворота, и, заглянув во двор, проследил, как она заходит в дом по черной лестнице. Этого было ему достаточно — он не стал идти за ней дальше.  
Сейчас он и сам не мог бы сказать, зачем продолжает следить за ней. Он не думал всерьез, что Филька мог что-то рассказать этой девушке; хотя поначалу именно этим объяснял свой интерес. Рен говорил себе, что она может что-то знать, а значит, может представлять угрозу для их дела, а значит необходимо эту угрозу устранить. И все же сам не верил, что убьет ее; это была одна только пустая фантазия, которая бог весть отчего взбрела в его голову. Однако втайне он наслаждался этой мыслью — не возможным убийством, а тем, что жизнь и смерть этой девушки находятся в его власти. Теперь Рен даже ощущал странную связь с ней. Давно уже все люди, кроме товарищей из «Первого порядка», сливались для него в безликую массу; это отношение он сам в себе старательно взращивал, и, как ему казалось, преуспел. Еще в самом начале пути он уверился в гибельности личных привязанностей и осознал необходимость избавиться от них (и все же даже теперь мысль о когда-то содеянном причиняла ему сильнейшую боль, как ни старался он изгнать это из памяти). Он оборвал все связи с семьей и друзьями, и даже среди новых своих соратников ни с кем не заводил близких отношений; этот образ жизни он считал единственно правильным и возможным для себя. Но отчего-то призрачная связь с незнакомой девушкой стала ему важна и дорога.

[](https://imgur.com/6L8VXyU)

Он замечал порой, когда следил за ней, что девушка замирает, беспокойно поворачивает голову, ощущая на себе его взгляд. Иногда она смотрела прямо на него, не видя, но чувствуя, что за ней наблюдают; это рождало в нем приятное сладкое чувство сопричастности. Долго ли он собирался все это продолжать? Рен задавал себе этот вопрос и сам не мог на него ответить. Иной раз ему хотелось, чтобы девушка обнаружила его, или даже сам хотел открыться перед ней. Но что он ей скажет? Да и появление его вызовет в ней, верно, только лишь страх и недоумение. Уж лучше пусть все останется как есть.

Он зашел в распивочную, одну из многих близ Сенной, и уселся в дальнем углу. Народу было довольно много, с разных сторон раздавались пьяные голоса и нетвердое пение. Рен попросил себе стакан пива и молча сидел, время от времени отпивая маленький глоток; никто не обращал на него внимания, и это было хорошо. Он ждал.  
Хакс явился точно в назначенное время, как, впрочем, и всегда — Рену не надо было доставать часы из кармана, чтобы в этом удостовериться. Хакс уселся рядом с ним, брезгливо поджимая губы.  
— Трое наших агентов в Киеве повешены, — начал он с самого главного. — Этого так оставить нельзя. Комитет вынес приговор.  
Рен кивнул, не произнося ни слова.  
— Мастерская у Фазмы готова, — продолжил Хакс. — Ждем вас сегодня, как можно скорее. Работы много, Рен, а времени почти что нет. Подробности на месте.  
— Кто исполнит? — спросил Рен.  
— Митака и вы.  
— А что же вы? — вдруг спросил Рен, в упор глядя на него.  
— Что — я? — Хакс нахмурился.  
— Ну как же-с… подать сигнал, платочком взмахнуть… неужто не придете? — и он ядовито усмехнулся.  
— Да вы пьяны, — с отвращением произнес Хакс. — Что за бред вы несете?  
— Я вовсе не пьян, — ответил Рен.  
— Ну, тогда кончайте этот вздор, и за дело! — Хакс резко поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
— Чистеньким хотите остаться! — крикнул ему Рен в спину. — Белых ручек не замарать! Не выйдет!  
Хакс не обернулся.

Дело они задумали большое. Царь опасался новых покушений и почти не выезжал из Зимнего; однако же стало известно, что 17 августа он уезжает в Крым и что кортеж его проедет по Гороховой. Решено было заминировать Каменный мост. Хакс с Фазмой, назвавшись супружеской парой, по поддельным документам сняли новую квартиру, и в ней была устроена динамитная мастерская. За несколько дней до запланированного взрыва Рен, Митака и Родинон подплыли на лодке под мост и опустили в воду четыре гуттаперчевые подушки с динамитом, общим весом под семь пудов; конец связывавшей их веревки и провода вывели к плотам возле моста, на которых стирали белье. Митака и Рен должны были взорвать мост, когда по нему проедет кортеж.  
Ранним утром Рен ждал Митаку у Чернышева моста, чтобы потом пойти с ним к Каменному мосту. Дабы не вызвать подозрений, он взял с собой корзину картошки, которую собирался мыть в канале. Митака же должен был принести в своей корзине гальваническую батарею, чтобы в нужный момент подать напряжение на провода и взорвать мост. Все было продумано до мельчайших подробностей.  
Шло время — Митаки не было видно. Вот уже прошли все сроки. Рен украдкой глянул на часы — царь уже должен был давно проехать по мосту! Страшное подозрение терзало его ум — неужели их замысел раскрыт и Митака со всеми прочими арестован? Заскрежетав зубами, Рен бросил свою корзину и поспешил к дому Митаки  
Ужасные картины рисовались его мысленному взору, он был готов уже к самому страшному исходу, и тут увидел бегущего ему навстречу Митаку. Рен рванулся к нему и увлек в арку ближайшего дома.  
— Что случилось, говорите! — крикнул он.  
Митака был мертвенно бледен. Расширенными глазами, молча, он смотрел на Рена и не мог выговорить не слова.  
— Что с остальными? — Рен встряхнул его за грудки. — Арестованы? Или все отменили? Говорите же! — он с такой силой прижал Митаку к стене, что тот невольно вскрикнул.  
— Простите меня! — пролепетал он. — Я… я проспал!  
— Проспал? — неверяще повторил Рен.  
Он отпустил Митаку и отступил на шаг — и вдруг неудержимо расхохотался, запрокинув голову, захлебываясь нервным злым смехом.  
— Какой же вы невыносимый осел! — наконец, смог выговорить он.  
Митака отчаянно покраснел. Запинаясь и заикаясь, принялся он объяснять, что от волнения не спал всю ночь, что боялся проспать, но под самое утро все же забылся сном.  
— Верите ли мне? — умоляюще спрашивал он, ухватив Рена за рукав. — Верите? Клянусь, что в моем проступке нет злонамеренности!  
— О, вполне верю! — ответил ему Рен. — Это настолько глупо, что не может не быть правдой. А впрочем, посмотрим, что решит Комитет; вам еще объясняться перед ним.

Исполнительный комитет «Первого порядка» принял объяснение Митаки.  
— Мы верим вам, — объявил Хакс. — Однако же вам надлежит вернуться к пропагандистской работе, там вы лучше себя проявили.  
— Я прошу вас дать мне еще шанс, — умолял Митака. — Клянусь, что не подведу вас более!  
— Шанс у вас был, — сухо ответила Фазма. — Вам оказали величайшее доверие, и вы его не оправдали.  
Митака был совершенно убит их вердиктом.  
— Если понадобится, я готов кровью искупить… — начал он.  
— Этого мы от вас не требуем, — оборвал его Хакс. — А дело мы закончим без вас. Вернитесь к той работе, к которой вы лучше приспособлены; кружок ваш тоже важен.  
— Что делать со взрывчаткой? — спросил Рен.  
— Попробуем ее достать, — сказал Хакс. — Не сейчас, пусть пройдет хотя бы несколько дней.

Достать динамит им так и не удалось — «кошки» соскальзывали, не получалось захватить ими мешки. Взрывчатка пролежала в воде почти год…


	5. Глава 4

На поминках по Фильке собралось немало народу, были среди них и довольно подозрительные с виду личности. Пашка с Дуней обрадовались приходу Раи, и освободили ей место рядом с собой, за что она была им благодарна — вместе с ними было ей спокойнее.  
Из еды была водка и блины. Пашка протянул стопку, и Раечка одним духом ее осушила.  
— Ого, — раздались смешки со всех сторон. — Вот так барышня.  
У Раечки на глазах выступили слезы. Дуня подала ей блин, и Рая поспешила заесть пожар в горле. От новой стопки она отказалась.  
Пришедшие вспоминали Филимона, рассказывая порой уж вовсе какие-то невиданные чудеса. Одна из баб вдруг бурно зарыдала, и к ней тут же присоединились две другие.  
— Ишь, заголосили, — буркнула Дуняша. — Будто вам было до него дело.  
Становилось шумно. Раечка, с опаской посматривая по сторонам, раздумывала, не пора ли ей уходить, но тут в дверь вошел новый гость.  
Пашка так и подскочил.  
— Вот и Лука, — с радостью сказал он Рае и поспешил навстречу вошедшему.

Это был невысокий старик, еще довольно крепкий с виду, с густой, наполовину седой бородой и спокойным лицом. Спокойным и даже равнодушным казался и взгляд его голубых глаз. На Раю поначалу он произвел настораживающее впечатление.  
Прежде, в доме своего опекуна, она встречала разного рода странников, старцев, полуюродивых, приживалок, и с тех самых пор не могла выносить подобную публику. Лука с виду разительно от них отличался, но тем и был ей подозрителен. Рая украдкой наблюдала за ним. Лука держался тихо и как бы наособицу. Он не пытался проповедовать или рассказывать о своих странствиях по Святым местам, не заводил первым разговор. Зато к нему подходили многие, даже по виду из самых прожженных, и заглядывали ему в лицо с робостью и уважением. Странно и досадно было Рае в который раз видеть, что простые люди куда охотнее обращались за помощью и советом к вот таким старцам, чем к людям, действительно желавшим им помочь; но она давно порешила, что все эти суеверия буйно цветут от невежества и забитости, потому народ так легко и верит сладким сказкам.

И все же она должна была поговорить с Лукой, ведь он мог знать что-то важное о Филимоне. Поколебавшись, Рая подошла к нему и поздоровалась; Лука ровно улыбнулся ей.  
— Филимон был моим другом, — сказала она, ощущая непонятное ей самой смущение. — Насколько я поняла, он относился к вам с большим… пиететом.  
— Вас это удивляет? — спросил Лука. Голос у него был хрипловатый, уже с легким старческим дребезжанием, но выговор чистый, речь правильная.  
— Удивляет, — честно ответила Рая. — Мне он казался трезвым человеком, без увлечения мистическими фантазиями.  
— Да, он был очень реалистически мыслящим юношей, — согласился Лука.  
— На какой же крючок вы его подцепили? — брякнула Рая, и тут же пожалела о собственной грубости.  
Впрочем. Лука не обиделся — во всяком случае, по его виду это совершенно невозможно было заподозрить.  
— «…отныне будешь ловить человеков» [Лк.5:10], — проговорил он мягко. — Так Господь заповедал Петру и всем своим апостолам, и я, многогрешный, следую Его завету.  
— Улавливаете людей в свои сети?  
Лука улыбнулся.  
— Рыбак завлекает рыбу в свои сети насильно, не спрашивая, хочет ли она в них идти, — сказал он. — И завлекает на погибель, чтобы съесть. Нет, такого я не желаю, улавливать людей обманом или насилием.  
Рая хотела что-то ответить, но оборвала себя.  
— Я бы хотела с вами поговорить, — наконец, сказала она. — О Филимоне. Только сейчас это не совсем уместно, наверное.  
— А вы приходите ко мне завтра, — предложил Лука. — Вот и поговорим с вами.  
Он подробно рассказал, где живет и как его найти.

Старец заинтересовал Раю, чему она сама удивлялась. Она собиралась к Луке, но слишком много времени отнимали курсы и работа, а потом случилось событие, переменившее всю их с Розой жизнь, и прежние планы оказались надолго забыты.

Митенька, прежде изыскивающий каждую свободную минуту, чтобы увидеться с Розой, куда-то совсем запропал. Когда же Рая встретила его на Гороховой, он быстро перешел на другую сторону улицы, прежде чем она успела окликнуть его. Рая была поражена такой перемене и предположила, что он нашел себе новое увлечение, потому и избегает Розу, а заодно и ее, как Розину подругу. Но если она была лишь слегка раздосадована, то Роза переживала всерьез.

Спустя несколько дней случилось страшное. Тем утром Роза ушла в лавку, а Рая осталась дома работать. Вдруг услышала она шум под окнами — крики, плач. Встревоженная, Рая вышла узнать, что случилось, и в коридоре столкнулась с одним из жильцом — благообразным, всегда аккуратным старичком. Сейчас же вид его был странен и жалок  
— Государь убит! — выговорил он пронзительным, срывающимся на рыдание голосом. — Злодеи, ироды, погубили Россию!  
Он потрясал кулаками в воздухе и сыпал бессвязными жалобами. Рая не верила своим ушам. Она сбежала вниз по лестнице и на выходе столкнулась с насмерть перепуганной Розой.  
Как выяснилось, в императора стреляли во время его обычной утренней прогулки. Преступник ждал его на Певческом мосту и несколько раз выстрелил, но промахнулся; когда на него кинулись люди, он попытался скрыться, но его схватили. Тогда он попытался застрелиться, но один из жандармов выбил револьвер у него из рук. Говорили, что преступник — какой-то студент; впрочем, личность его была быстро установлена. В «Новом Времени» на другой же день написали, что преступник — дворянин Дмитрий Дорофеев, студент Петербургского горного института.  
Узнав об этом, Роза расплакалась; Рая молча обняла ее и прижала к себе. Ей бы хотелось сказать что-нибудь утешающее, но слова не шли на ум. Ею владело только огромное изумление — как такое могло случиться, почему?

Следующий месяц обернулся для них кошмаром. Спустя день их по одной вызвали на допрос. Изможденный жандармский офицер с лицом сушеной воблы и сухим, скучным голосом вытряхивал из них всю душу, выспрашивая мельчайшие подробности знакомства с Митей.  
— Помочь вам может только полнейшая откровенность, — часто повторял он. — Если же в ходе следствия обнаружится, что вы утаили от нас хотя бы самую малость, вы разделите участь преступника.  
Рая и Роза крепились, не позволяя запугать себя. Спасло их то, что они практически ничего не знали о Митиных делах; на собрании кружка его были всего лишь раз, и какие-то крамольные разговоры при них не велись. Обе утверждали, что имен прочих посетителей собрания они не запомнили, и на том стояли; но тут, как видно, следователь своим чутьем ищейки почуял в них слабину и насел всерьез. Провели очную ставку с Митей, и обе девушки были поражены его чудовищно изможденным видом. Лицо его пестрело синяками — как видно, на допросах с ним не церемонились; но более всего поражало то, что грудь его, плечо и одна рука были забинтованы, словно он перенес серьезное ранение. Как выяснилось много позже, он пытался покончить с собой каким-то вовсе изуверским способом — обложился тряпьем и поджег его от керосиновой лампы. Еще немного, и он задохнулся бы от дыма, но караульщики его спасли и с тех самых пор за ним постоянно следили.  
При встрече с Розой Митя еле взглянул на нее и заявил, что имел на сию девицу некоторые виды, но разочаровался в Розе из-за ее глупости, легкомыслия и полнейшей неспособности разделить его высокие устремления, посему в последний месяц избегал с ней встреч. Роза понимала, что все это было сказано с намерением уберечь ее от преследований, однако ей горько было слышать Митины слова и вдвойне горько и больно видеть его ужасное положение. При встрече она удержалась от слез, но дома отчаянно разрыдалась, да так, что долго не могли ее успокоить.  
Про Раю Митя сказал, что едва ее знает, и это даже было правдой; Рая и сама понимала, что они слишком мало знали о Митеньке, считая его безобидным чудаком и не догадываясь, что таилось за этой маской. Она не стала относиться к Мите хуже, но ее не оставляло чувство, что перед ней незнакомец, который лишь по странной случайности похож на их с Розой приятеля. Зачем, почему добрый и чувствительный Митенька решился на убийство — это никак не могло уложиться у нее в голове.

Несколько раз у них проводились обыски, но не нашли ничего подозрительного. Все же неприятности им грозили нешуточные, особенно иудейке Розе, и девушки решились просить помощи у своей давней покровительницы, Марии Васильевны Трубниковой. Та не отказала в помощи и обратилась с прошением к самому императору.  
Государь, с уважением и приязнью относившийся к Марии Васильевне, внял ее просьбе, и девиц было велено оставить в покое.

Однако покой был для них немыслим, недостижим. С трепетом, со страхом ждали они суда; знали, чем кончится дело и все равно надеялись вопреки всему. Наконец суд состоялся, и Митю приговорили к повешению. Роза не спала всю ночь; просыпаясь, Рая слышала, как она вставала и ходила по комнате; иной раз доносилось до нее приглушенное, задавленное рыдание. Утром Роза объявила, что будет присутствовать на казни. Как ни старалась Раечка ее отговорить, Роза была непреклонна; тогда Рая объявила, что не отпустит ее одну, и они вместе направились на Смоленское поле, где должна была состояться казнь.

Они пришли рано, но к месту казни начал стекаться народ. Скоро на поле яблоку негде было упасть. К девяти утра привезли телегу с осужденным. Митя держался с величайшим присутствием духа. Он твердым шагом взошел на эшафот; когда к нему приблизился священник с распятием в руке, Митя решительно отказался от последнего напутствия. После этого он огляделся, словно выискивая кого-то взглядом в толпе. Надеялся ли он, что Роза придет с ним проститься? Искал ли он ее? Как бы там ни было, в окружавшем помост людском море невозможно было различить знакомое лицо. Вдруг осужденный хрипло закричал. Поначалу невозможно было разобрать слов, но потом довольно отчетливо услышали «Простите!»  
— Ишь чего захотел — простить его, — проворчал дородный мещанин слева от Раи. — Не будет тебе, злодею, прощения!

Грянула барабанная дробь. Митя спустился на несколько ступеней от позорного столба; палач надел на него длинную белую рубаху и покрыл голову капюшоном, длинные рукава рубахи он обмотал вокруг тела Мити и завязал спереди. Все прочее было делом нескольких секунд. Митя встал на скамейку, палач споро накинул на него петлю, затянул ее и выбил скамейку из-под ног.  
Гул пронесся над толпой, все жадно потянулись к эшафоту, впитывая зрелище чужой смерти. Рая отвернулась, не в силах смотреть, и тут с ужасом увидела, что Роза заваливается на бок. Бессонная ночь, недоедание в последние дни сделали свое дело — ей стало дурно. Если бы не общая скученность, она упала бы, но ее поддержали стоящие по бокам, а в следующее мгновение подхватил под руки какой-то молодой человек.  
— Идемте, — бросил он. — Вам нужно выйти на свободное место.  
Сделать это было очень затруднительно — толпа до сих пор напирала со всем сторон, желая подойти поближе к эшафоту с телом осужденного. Однако молодой человек начал прокладывать себе путь в людском потоке, бесцеремонно расталкивая всех стоявших перед ним и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на сыпавшиеся ему вослед проклятия. Рая поспешила за ним.  
Наконец они выбрались из толпы, и на открытом пространстве Розе стало немного легче. И все же она была очень бледна и едва держалась на ногах; прикрыв глаза, она часто и прерывисто дышала.  
— Редкостная глупость — заявляться на казнь! — хмуро заявил молодой человек. — И чем вы только думали!  
Рая внимательно посмотрела на их спасителя. Он был на вид лет двадцати пяти, высокого росту, черноволосый и бледный. Темные глаза его сердито сверкали.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — ответила она, подавив раздражение от его грубых слов, — Но мы пришли не для того, чтобы поглазеть. Мы…  
— Я знаю, кто вы и зачем пришли, — перебил ее молодой человек. — И все равно повторю — глупость!  
Раечка насторожилась. «Что, если он связан с охранкой?» — пронеслось у нее в голове, но она тут же отбросила эту мысль — вряд ли бы он тогда с такой легкостью им открылся.  
— Кто вы? — спросила она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Вы говорите, что знаете нас, но я вас совсем не знаю.  
— Я о вас наслышан… от Мити, — ответил молодой человек, так и не сообщив своего имени. — Но пойдемте же, ваша подруга еле стоит. Надобно довести ее до дому.  
Поддерживая Розу с разных сторон, они побрели вперед.  
— Вы были Митиным другом? — спросила Рая и тут же обмерла, поняв, кто он может быть.  
— Нет, я не был его другом, — не сразу ответил молодой человек. — Но у нас с ним было общее дело.  
— Дело, — еле слышно повторила Рая. Вдруг она остановилась. — Дело, за которое его сейчас повесили? — резко сказала она и сама испугалась своих слов.  
Молодой человек смотрел на нее, кривя рот в странной усмешке.  
— А что, если и так? — ответил он.  
— И вы не боитесь, что я сейчас кликну полицию? — Рая слегка прищурилась.  
— А вы кликнете? — он ничуть не испугался, наоборот; казалось, что слова Раи его даже развеселили.  
Бесконечно длинное мгновение они так и буравили друг друга взглядами, но тут Роза затрепыхалась и слабым голосом сказала, что ей, кажется, легче, и что дальше она пойдет сама. Рая этому решительно воспротивилась.

Тем временем с поля потянулся народ; вокруг них опять становилось многолюдно, но Раю это скорее успокаивало. Идти было еще очень долго, а Роза была чуть жива, потому на Большом проспекте они остановили извозчика, который за тридцать копеек обещал отвести их куда угодно.  
— Благодарим за помощь, дальше мы сами, — сказала Рая молодому человеку. Тот не стал возражать. Он помог усадить Розу и протянул руку Рае, но она не приняла помощь. Пристально и строго Рая смотрела на него.

— Зачем? — вдруг спросила она. — Зачем все это, зачем вы отправили его на верную смерть?  
Снисходительная усмешка мелькнула на его губах и тотчас же пропала.  
— Не самое удачное время и место для дискуссий, вы не находите? — только и ответил он.  
— Я и не собираюсь с вами дискутировать! — сгоряча отрезала Раечка.  
— Зачем тогда спросили? А впрочем, не важно.  
— Садись же, Раечка, — позвала Роза.  
— Чось стоим-то? — поддержал ее «ванька».  
Тряхнув головой, Рая кое-как уселась в колымагу.

— Дом Ширмера, на Вознесенском, — вдруг сказал молодой человек. — Спросите Ивана Акинтьевича Скороходова. Это на случай, если захотите… подискутировать.  
— Не захочу, — сурово ответила Раечка. — Трогай! — сказала она «ваньке».  
Тот присвистнул и огрел кнутом свою тощую лошаденку. Повозка затряслась по мостовой.  
— Эк вы его, барышня, отбрили! — одобрительно заметил «ванька». — Ишь, бесстыжая рожа, средь бела дня этакое предлагать порядочной девице! Срамота!  
— Вы, верно, не поняли, — слегка покраснев, начала Раечка.  
— Да что ж тут не понять? А глазами вас так и ел, так и ел!

Рая обернулась; молодой человек стоял на прежнем месте и неотрывно смотрел на нее.


	6. Глава 5

Поступок Митаки поверг Комитет в смятение. Все возмущались его самоуправством и тем, что злополучный Митака поставил их общее дело под удар. Впервые Рен видел, как всегда спокойный и холодно-отстраненный Хакс сорвался на ор, и втайне это его немало позабавило. Все члены Исполнительного комитета спешно покинули Петербург. Уехал и Рен, но спустя несколько дней вернулся с выправленными ему поддельными документами. Его задачей было устранить человека, который был сообщником Митаки в неудавшемся покушении. Рен понимал, что сильно рискует, что приметная его физиономия вполне могла кому-то запомниться, что на него могут донести. Но он твердо знал, что живым не дастся и при попытке его арестовать пустит себе пулю в лоб. На случай же, если его смогут обезоружить и арестуют, он всегда носил с собой яд в ладанке на шее.

В том положении, в котором он находился сейчас, выслеживать Раю было безумием — Рен знал, что она под наблюдением охранки из-за знакомства с Митакой. И все же Рен не мог так легко отпустить ее из-под своего надзора. Он узнал, что Рая съехала с прежней своей квартиры; казалось, ее след был потерян, но Рен уже много знал о ней, знал, где она учится, где берет себе работу. Так ему снова удалось найти ее. И вот теперь, после встречи лицом к лицу на Смоленском поле, все изменилось безвозвратно.

Прежде он думал, что увидев Раю вблизи, поговорив с ней, потеряет прежней интерес — ведь ему нравилось наблюдать за ней издалека, сохраняя тщательно выверенную дистанцию. И вот, столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу, он был поражен тем, насколько глубоко его взволновало общение с Раей; в то же время он испытал острое, мучительное чувство раздражения. Ему хотелось вернуть все, как было, чтобы Рая оставалась как прежде далекой, недоступной и безопасной для него.  
Подавшись порыву, он сам позвал Раю к себе, и тут же пожалел об этом. Противоречивые чувства раздирали его на части. Рен не верил, что она придет, даже надеялся, что не придет — и тут же готов был сам идти к ней.

Звонк колокольчика возвестил ему о посетителе. Рен взвел курок своего револьвера, подошел к двери и некоторое время стоял молча, прислушиваясь. В коридоре было тихо, в это время хозяин комнат и прочие жильцы обычно отсутствовали. Рен медлил, не спеша открывать, хотя и был отчего-то уверен, что за дверью нет полиции. Слух его болезненно обострился; казалось ему, что он слышит малейший звук, и тут донесся до него приглушенный досадливый возглас. Несомненно, это была женщина.

Рен рывком открыл дверь и сердце его бешено забилось. На пороге стояла она.  
— Мне надобно с вами поговорить, — отрывисто сказала Рая. Лицо ее было бледным и измученным.  
Рен молча посторонился, пропуская ее внутрь. Рая вошла и огляделась по сторонам. Трудно было угадать, какие чувства в ней вызвала его бедная, аскетически обставленная комната. Из мебели был стол с парой стульев и обитый клеенкой диван, на редкость неудобный; в углу за занавеской была постель.  
Рен пододвинул стул, и Рая села, но не торопилась начать разговор, все скользя взглядом по стенам. Рен уселся рядом с ней на второй стул.  
— Вы хотели поговорить, — первым начал Рен. — О чем же?  
Глаза ее гневно вспыхнули.  
— Тогда, при нашей встрече, вы дали понять, кто вы, — проговорила Рая. — Я слышала о таких, как вы… Но я понять не могу, как могли вы бросить товарища своего, послать его на верную смерть, на этакую муку, зачем, для чего все это было? — она говорила, все больше возвышая голос, на щеках ее выступили яркие пятна румянца. Рен не мог отвести от нее глаз.  
— Зачем вам все это? — сказал он, и сам удивился, как равнодушно и скучно прозвучал его голос.  
— Я хочу понять… Я знала Митю, он был добрый, он в жизни никого не обидел, я не помню, чтобы он хотя бы сказал кому-то грубое, резкое слово… и я не понимаю, как он мог решиться на убийство, как вы смогли убедить его, что это необходимо, что это правильно? А я ведь знаю, что он не сделал бы сознательной подлости, ему нужно было верить, что дело его правое.  
— Это так, — согласился Рен. — Наше дело правое.  
Рая вскочила в негодовании.  
— Убийство не может быть оправдано! — горячо воскликнула она.  
Рен не двинулся с места.  
— А если бы вы знали, что убийство одного человека — подлого, гнусного злодея — может освободить сотни, тысячи, миллионы людей? Повторили бы вы ваши слова?  
— Это все пустое, — резко ответила ему Рая. — А я вижу, что на деле все выходит не так. Митю поймали и повесили, и никого он не спас, только себя погубил! И вы тоже готовы вот так вот глупо, бессмысленно загубить свою жизнь, стать убийцей, преступником?  
— Готов, — ответил он. — Моя жизнь ничего не стоит, я готов отдать ее, только чтобы дело наше удалось. И будьте покойны — я не растрачу ее так бессмысленно, как этот идиот Дорофеев, — последние слова он произнес с отвращением, с ледяным презрением, так, что Рая вздрогнула.  
— Но зачем? Отчего вы готовы и себя, и других погубить? Вы хотели убить государя, но ведь он не чудовище, не злодей…  
— Он в ответе за все, что происходят, — отрезал Рен. — Россия задыхается в агонии, а он не делает ничего, чтобы спасти свою страну. Он, наделенный абсолютной властью!  
— Вы не правы, — возразила Рая. — Реформы проводятся, и земская реформа была большим благом…  
— Земская реформа! — воскликнул он с ядовитым презрением. — Что в ней толку? Нам показали пряник, а после пребольно хлестнули кнутом. Я работал в земской больнице два года, я знаю, о чем говорю. Вы, верно, мечтаете уехать в какой-нибудь глухой угол и спасать крестьян? Не отвечайте, я и так знаю, я сам таким был. Только вы не представляете себе, с чем столкнетесь. Я сейчас даже не про ужасающую нищету, хотя это трудно представить даже после знакомства с жителями петербургских трущоб. Я бывал в покосившихся избенках с земляным полом, видел немыслимую грязь и дикость. В первый раз я оказывал помощь девочке, у которой от грязи в ухе завелись черви; тогда это меня ошеломило, но сколько подобного, да еще и худшего, я видал после!  
— Не думайте, что можете меня этим испугать, — спокойно ответила Рая. — Я знаю, что будет тяжело, я готова к трудностям.  
— Но это не самое страшное, поверьте. Страшнее всего то, что народ эту скотскую жизнь воспринимает совершенно как должное и даже не помышляет, что ее нужно изменить. Более того, когда я пытался их пробудить, они не желали слушать, пугались или сердились на меня. В конце концов кто-то донес, а после разговор был короткий. Мне было велено в два дня покинуть губернию. А ведь я не звал народ к топору, тогда во мне еще теплились фантазии о мирном переустройстве общества.  
— Я и сейчас верю, что это возможно, — твердо сказала Рая.  
Рен покачал головою.  
— Нет. Я расстался с этой иллюзией, хочу, чтобы прозрели и вы. Я вижу в вас большую силу, вот только ей нет применения.  
— Вы так легко мне доверились, а ведь вы едва меня знаете…  
Рен хотел было ей сказать, что уже давно ее знает, но побоялся спугнуть.  
— Думаете, не пойти ли вам в полицию? — делано равнодушным тоном ответил он. — Я их не боюсь.  
Рая побледнела как смерть.  
— Вы считаете меня способной на этакую низость? — проговорила она дрожащим голосом. — Нет, я не пойду доносить. Но знайте, я считаю, что вы кругом неправы, преступно неправы!  
— Ну, так объясните мне, в чем я неправ, — сказал он. — Докажите.  
— Разве вы будете меня слушать?  
— Буду, — серьезно ответил он. — Мыслей своих не обещаю переменить, но выслушать — обещаю.  
Рая вдруг смутилась, хотя эти слова он сказал самым обычным тоном. Она замолчала, и пауза эта все длилась и длилась, становясь уже неловкой.  
— Вы здесь, чтобы довершить начатое? — с трудом спросила Рая.  
Что-то екнуло у него в груди от этих слов.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — У меня есть другие дела.  
Рая молча кивнула и вся как-то посветлела лицом.  
— Придете еще? — спросил он. — Не испугаетесь?  
— А вы? — парировала Рая. — Вы скрываетесь, не боитесь привлечь к себе внимание?  
Рен повел плечом.  
— Если разные люди часто ходят, то это может быть подозрительно. А если одна женщина, то подозрения, конечно, возникнут, но вовсе не того рода.  
Раечка вся так и вспыхнула.  
— Если вы вообразили себе хоть на минуту, что меня может заинтересовать… — она сконфузилась ужасно, а потому рассердилась на себя, а больше всего — на этого человека с его пошлыми намеками.  
— Нет, что вы, — тихо ответил Рен. — Ничего такого я себе не воображал. И я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что в моей жизни нет места таким связям, ни постоянным, ни мимолетным, ничему, что может помешать моему делу. Однако же я сказал это, чтобы вы понимали, как наши встречи могут выглядеть в чужих глазах.  
— Это меня не заботит, — отмахнулась Рая.  
— Я буду ждать вас, — сказал он, когда Рая уже взялась за ручку двери. Рая ничего ему не ответила, но Рен почему-то знал, был уверен — придет.


	7. Глава 6

Встреча прошла вовсе не так, как Рая себе представляла. Идя туда, Рая хотела получить ответ на мучивший ее вопрос; ответ она получила, но вопросов появилось еще больше.

Все время в мыслях возвращалась к разговору со Скороходовым (уж конечно, это не настоящее его имя!), вспоминала его слова, его горящий взгляд — взгляд человека, убежденного в своей правоте. Как же мог умный, развитый человек сознательно выбрать путь убийцы? Значит, цель его так велика и прекрасна, что ради нее он готов на все, готов пожертвовать жизнями отдельным людей и своей собственной… Рая не могла этого принять и одобрить, и все же та готовность идти до конца за свои убеждения не могла не вызвать у нее уважения.

На другой день она пришла в то же время. Рая сказала себе, что если его не будет дома, то она больше не придет, и даже надеялась не застать его. Но он был на месте, и явно обрадовался, увидев Раю.  
Он заговорил с ней так непринужденно, словно они уже были давно знакомы. Рая хотела ответить тем же, но она всегда трудно сходилась с незнакомыми людьми, а тут еще чувствовала внутреннее сопротивление, мешающее называть его тем именем, которым он представился. Рая сказала ему об этом прямо:  
— Это не ваше имя, вам оно не подходит; я не могу, не хочу вас так называть.  
— Зовите меня — Рен, — подумав, сказал он.  
— Это тоже ненастоящее имя, — усмехнулась Рая.  
— Это мое имя, — спокойно ответил он. — Так меня сейчас зовут. Прежнее мое имя забыто навсегда, и незачем вам его знать.

Рен рассказывал ей о своей работе в земской больнице, о крестьянах, о том, какие препятствия все время встречал со стороны губернского начальства, и с каким подозрением воспринималась ими любая помощь крестьянам.  
— Платили ничтожно мало, но это ерунда, — говорил он. — Все мы знали, на что идем. Но воли нам не давали, и если ты хоть чем-то не приглянешься губернскому начальству — могли тотчас выслать из губернии без объяснения причин. Так произошло с моим товарищем, да вскоре и со мной. Я очень быстро осознал, что мирным путем ничего нельзя сделать у нас в России…  
— Но почему вы так уверены, что убийство царя все изменит? — спрашивала его Рая.  
— Падет царь — падет и царизм, — ответил ей Рен. — Тогда рухнет весь этот рабский строй, и мы сможем все устроить по справедливости.  
С удивлением Рая узнала, что они — во всяком случае, большая часть товарищей Рена — вовсе не желают занять место царя и править страной. Нет, они хотели заставить власти созвать Учредительное собрание, чтобы народ мог решить судьбу России, и верили, что после этого Россия станет республикой со справедливым устройством. В этой страстной вере даже для Раи было много наивного и в самом плохом смысле идеалистического; и все же такая преданность идее, до забвения себя, с твердым намерением отдать все ради блага народного — вызывала у нее все больше симпатии.  
Однако она никак не могла примириться с тем, что ради всеобщего блага нужно убивать.  
— Непременно должен быть другой путь, — сказала она как-то Рену.  
— Нет, — тут же ответил он, и Рае стало жутко от того, что он ни на секунду не задумался, не засомневался в ответе, словно это действительно был единственный вариант. Рен усмехнулся, поняв ее мысли.  
— Другого пути нет, — повторил он. — Несколько лет назад я мучительно искал его, и убедился, что его нет. Без крови нам эту махину не опрокинуть.  
— Даже если вам удастся убить царя, — возражала Рая, — на престол взойдет его сын, и уже развяжет с вами войну не на жизнь, а на смерть и совершенно вас истребит. Вас так мало, и вы надеетесь усилиями нескольких десятков, максимум сотен человек изменить всю огромную Россию?  
Легкая улыбка возникла на его губах. Рая осознала в тот момент, что в бесконечной гордыне своей он действительно считает себя способным чуть ли не в одиночку изменить судьбу страны.  
— Мы сделаем это, — сказал Рен. — Не потому, что мы жаждем крови и убийств, это не доставляет нам удовольствия, как и всякому нормальному человеку. Но иного пути у нас действительно нет. Если власть глуха к страданиям народным, если отвергает любые перемены, если абсолютная власть сосредоточена в руках одного человека, а все другие группы подданных никак не могут влиять на происходящее в обществе, если у молодых деятельных людей нет никакого приложения своим силам, если все средства убеждения были испробованы и оказались бесполезными, — то нам остается только один путь. Если царь не хочет слушать нас добром, то мы принудим его уступить!  
Черные глаза его сверкали, на бледных щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец; все его угловатое неправильное лицо преобразилось в этот момент и стало почти прекрасным. Рая смотрела на него, как завороженная.

Рая не рассказала никому об этих встречах, даже Розе, но подруга, конечно, заметила, что в ней что-то происходит, не остались без внимания и ее частые отлучки без объяснения причин. После случившегося с Митей Роза прежде всего подумала о том, что Рая могла увлечься той же идеей; мысль эта повергла ее в ужас, и, после продолжительной внутренней борьбы, беспокойство за подругу взяло верх над деликатностью. Впрочем, Рая так решительно опровергла ее предположение, что Роза немного успокоилась; и все же, взявшись уже расспрашивать, она решила идти до конца и спросила, из-за чего же тогда Рая в последнее время так задумчива или бледна, и куда она так часто ходит одна?

Рая уклончиво ответила, что все у нее в порядке, и что ходит она к одному знакомому, и что Роза его не знает, и что они видятся по важным делам и только, и что Розе нет нужды беспокоиться.  
— Уж не влюбилась ли ты, Раечка? — вдруг спросила Роза, внимательно посмотрев на нее.  
— Да что ты такое говоришь, Роза! — возмутилась Рая.  
— Влюбилась, влюбилась! — воскликнула Роза и на мгновение стала похожа на себя прежнюю; только лишь из-за этого Рая не стала ее ругать за эти глупости. А это, конечно же, были глупости — ни о какой влюбленности не могло идти и речи. Никогда ни словом Рен не говорил ей о том, что она привлекает его как женщина, никогда не пытался дотронуться до нее, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Он всегда относился к ней с уважением, всегда серьезно и внимательно выслушивал, смотрел… о, как он пристально всегда смотрел!  
Рая вспомнила его взгляд и вдруг жарко, густо покраснела.  
— Вздор! — решительно сказала она вслух. — Все это вздор!

Встречи эти, разговоры с Реном незаметно стали для нее каждодневной потребностью, так что другие дела, и даже учеба, и работа ее, — все стало словно бы менее важным. Рая осознала это и сказала себе, что так совсем не годится. Более всего ее угнетало и жгло стыдом, что она словно бы совсем забыла об убитом друге; правдой было то, что она давно не вспоминала уже о Фильке, словно он умер много лет назад, словно он был совсем чужой для нее человек. Вспомнила Рая, что хотела увидеть старца Луку, с которым так сблизился Филька. Она подумала, что Лука, уж верно, давно мог уйти из Петербурга или переменить квартиру — такие старцы часто переходили от одного доброго хозяина к другому, не засиживаясь на месте.  
И все же она решила непременно пойти к нему. Адрес был у нее записан. В первый раз ей не повезло. Она спросила про квартиранта вдовы Зарницыной у дворника — тот с кислою гримасой ответил, что знает его и прибавил себе под нос «ходют и ходют тут», из чего Рая сделала вывод, что старец по-прежнему обитает у вдовы и что у него часто бывают посетители. Она подумала не без язвительности, что, вероятно, поэтому старец и не захотел покидать такое хлебное место.  
Однако Луки в то время не было дома. Хозяйка квартиры была на месте, но при виде Раи пришла в странное, почти болезненное смущение и так ничего и не смогла ей внятно ответить. Зато помогла кухарка — бойкая баба уже в годах, которая посоветовала Рае прийти в среду после вечерни; Рая так и поступила.

Комнатка, в которой жил Лука, располагалась под самой кровлею дома; к ней вела черная лестница. Дверь в эту каморку была прикрыта, но когда Рая постучала, ей тотчас же отворили, так что сначала она даже испытала неприятное чувство, что Лука стоял и ждал ее под самой дверью. Но, заглянув внутрь, она поняла, почему он так быстро открыл ей дверь — комната была так мала, что ее можно было измерить несколькими шагами. Большую часть места в ней занимал старый диван, служивший, очевидно, и постелью.  
Лука поздоровался с Раей и пригласил ее войти, не спросив, зачем она пришла. Рая подумала, что он не узнал ее и принял за одну из своих посетительниц-богомолок.  
— Вы, верно, не помните меня, — сказала она. — Мы виделись давно и очень бегло.  
— Отчего же, я прекрасно вас помню, — ответил Лука. — Вы дружили с Филей и были на его поминках. Я ждал вас, вы хотели прийти, но, видно, обстоятельства помешали.  
Лука произнес эти слова по-своему обыкновению спокойно и без намека на упрек, но Рая смутилась.  
— Садитесь же, — Лука придвинул к ней единственный колченогий табурет.

Комната, где жил Лука, произвела на Раю какое-то болезненное впечатление — до того узкая и тесная она была, что в ней едва ли мог поместиться и один человек. Но Луку, казалось, не смущала и не тревожила ни мрачная обстановка, ни крайняя теснота его обиталища.  
Рая думала, с чего бы начать разговор, и как бы не обидеть Луку, выдав свое отношение к его взглядам. В то же время скрывать свою позицию ей тоже не хотелось.  
— Я хотела вас видеть потому, что вы знали Филимона в его последние дни и, очевидно, знали лучше, чем я; верно, он о многом вам рассказывал.  
— Это так, — согласился Лука. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не собираюсь открывать вам содержание наших с ним бесед.  
— Тайна исповеди?  
— Данное слово сохранить его тайну. И у меня нет права исповедовать.  
— Я не стану выведывать, о чем вы говорили, — сказала Рая. — У меня нет такого права, и если сам Филимон не рассказал мне об этом, то, значит, не хотел, чтобы я знала. Но в смерти его есть какая-то мрачная тайна; я уверена, что кто-то преследовал его…  
— А стоит ли вам ее знать? — спросил Лука. — Быть может, вы сами окажетесь в опасности?  
— Так вы что-то знаете! — вскричала Рая.  
Лука поднял ладонь вверх, останавливая ее.  
— Я знаю то, что уже сейчас вы в опасности, и опасность эта исходит от человека, который с вами рядом.  
— Что? — в изумлении проговорила Рая. — О чем вы? Вы следили за мной?  
— Не за вами. Я знаю, к кому вы ходите, знаю, кто этот человек, и хочу предостеречь от общения с ним. Человек этот погубил свою душу и вас погубит, если будете его слушать.  
Рая побледнела и резко встала.  
— Не понимаю, что вы такое говорите, — сказала она.  
— Вы думаете, что я работаю на полицию, — понял Лука. — Нет, вы ошибаетесь, я не имею никакого отношения к полиции. Я не собираюсь выдавать ни его, ни вас. Но я знаю Рена… да, мне известно имя, коим он себя называет.  
— Вы… с ними? — тихо и недоверчиво выговорила Рая.  
— Нет! — решительно ответил Лука. — Ни в чем и никогда я не буду с ними. Цели их мне глубоко противны. И по мере сил я стараюсь бороться с ними за человеческие души.  
— Быть может, революционеры и ошибаются, — проговорила Рая. — Но вы, на мой взгляд, заблуждаетесь не меньше. Это спасение, о котором вы говорите — что оно дает людям? Вы только усыпляете их ум, лишаете воли к сопротивлению, превращает в безвольных рабов, не помышляющих об улучшении своей доли. Все это ради сказочек о рае, который их ожидает за гробом! Но это ложь, вредная и опасная ложь!  
Лука, к удивлению Раи, совсем не обиделся и не рассердился, выслушав ее тираду.

— Вы на Бога обижены, это хорошо, — сказал он. — Это лучше, чем я думал. Нет ничего хуже равнодушия, его сложнее всего победить. А ваша живая, горячая обида неизбежно приведет вас к Богу.  
Рая не сдержала раздраженного возгласа.  
— Думаете, что вздор говорю? — сказал Лука.  
— Думаю, что да, вздор!  
— Что ж, увидим, — отозвался он.  
— Вижу, что зря к вам пришла, — сухо ответила Рая. — Прощайте.


	8. Глава 7

Выйдя от Луки, Рая прошла по Столярному до Казанской улицы и тут увидела идущих ей навстречу двух мужчин, в одном из которых быстро узнала Порфирия. Второй человек был ей незнаком. Рая решила не сбавлять шаг, и вскорости Порфирий со своим спутником поравнялись с ней. Порфирий Петрович приветствовал ее, приподняв свой котелок.  
— Какая встреча, Раиса Ивановна! — с воодушевлением произнес он. — Верите ли, но как раз сейчас я о вас вспомнил.  
Светлые глазки его и вся кругленькая физиономия так и светились простодушной радостью. Раечка ощутила слабый укол раздражения.  
— А я, признаться, вовсе о вас не думала, — ответила она.  
— Жаль, жаль, — огорчился Порфирий. — Неужто вас уже не интересует вас дело, которое я веду, и вы позабыли о своем несчастном друге?  
Рая сверкнула на него глазами, но промолчала, зато подал голос спутник Порфирия.  
— А вы, Порфирий Петрович, верны себе, — заметил он.  
Голос его был низкий и сиплый, как будто сорванный от долгого крика, или словно он болел и до сих пор не оправился от своего недуга. Рая пригляделась к нему внимательнее. На вид он был лет сорока пяти, страшно худой, с изжелта-бледным изможденным лицом. Хороши были только его глаза — большие, темные и печальные.  
— Не бойтесь его, — вдруг сказал он Рае. — И оболтать себя не дайте, как он умеет, уж я-то знаю.  
Рая была смущена и раздосадована этим неуместным обращением к ней незнакомого человека, и все же личность его невольно возбуждала интерес своей таинственностью.  
— Да что же вы творите, батюшка! — Порфирий Петрович всплеснул руками в преувеличенном волнении. — Что ж вы влезаете-то?  
Впрочем, по нему не заметно было, что он всерьез рассержен вмешательством своего спутника.  
— Так ведь вы не при исполнении, Порфирий Петрович, к чему эти кружения? — ответил тот.  
— Ах, да, — спохватился Порфирий. — Позвольте представить вам — Родион Романович Раскольников, давний мой знакомец… хе-хе… да-сс, очень давний. А это Раиса Ивановна Нежданова.  
Рая сухо кивнула, но не протянула руки. Ее тяготил этот разговор, который Порфирий явно завел с каким-то умыслом.  
— Вы нашли убийцу? — спросила она Порфирия Петровича.  
— Покамест дело не закрыто, Раиса Ивановна, и ничего определенного я вам ответить не могу, — ответил он. — Однако же мне открылось много интересного… до чрезвычайности много.Но что же мы стоим, пройдемте же! Вы ведь к Вознесенскому шли?  
— Да, но вы шли совсем в другую сторону, Порфирий Петрович, — ответила Рая.  
— Ах, да нам вовсе все равно, куда идти, к Вознесенскому даже и лучше, а потом пешком до Исаакия, а, Родион Романович? Надо больше ходить! Мне мой доктор настрого приказал каждый день гулять пешком и не смею его ослушаться!  
Рая неопределенно повела плечом. Отказываться от сопровождения она не стала, подумав, что это может выглядеть подозрительно для Порфирия. Они пошли вперед неторопливым шагом, Порфирий Петрович рядом с Раей, а Раскольников чуть поодаль, справа от Порфирия, словно его мрачная тень.

— Мы как раз с Родионом Романовичем обсуждали, как изменилась современная молодежь за последние лет пятнадцать, — болтал Порфирий. — Ведь так, Родион Романович? Как отступают прежние представления о морали и нравственности и сменяются чем-то иным, и порой, на наш стариковский взгляд, так и запредельно диким.  
Рая шла рядом, молча слушая его и порой бросая быстрые взгляды на Порфирия. Он добродушно улыбался ей в ответ; Раскольников же, напротив, пристально и печально смотрел на нее, так, что Рае сделалось совсем неуютно. Кто был этот человек? Непохоже, что он служил в полиции и тем более в охранке — этих Рая уже научилась узнавать по особому цепкому и пронзительному взгляду.  
— Ведь что было прежде? — продолжал Порфирий Петрович. — Я ведь много лет работаю на своем месте, Раиса Ивановна, повидал разное. И самое дикое зверство встречалось, да-сс, и все же это были преступления вполне объяснимые, понятные, произросшие из обычных человеческих грехов, будь то гнев, жажда наживы, сладострастие… Изредка являлось странное, но было оно плодом воспаленного сознания одинокого человека, что измучил, растравил себя им же рожденной чудовищной идеей и пошел ее на себе испытывать. Вершителем судеб себя вообразил, решающим кому жить, а кому умереть, кто, стало быть, жизни не заслуживает… хе-хе. А потом, как водится, — метания, сожаления, смертная, лютая мука. Нынче же не то.  
Нынче уже не в одиночку действуют. Нынче сомнениями не мучаются. Нынче не старушонок режут, нет-с, берите выше! На сам общественный строй покушаются, истребляя тех, кто его держит на своих плечах. И самое-то страшное знаете что, голубушка Раиса Ивановна? Встречают у людей не просто сочувствие, что было бы объяснимо, ибо народ наш сострадателен, а полное оправдание своих безумных действий. Вплоть до того, что если узнает человек, что задумано убийство, скажем, генерал-губернатора — не пойдет ведь, не донесет, ибо как можно-с, немыслимое дело, никто руки не подаст, осудят, заедят живьем-с! Вывернутый век, вывернутая мораль… что скажете, Раиса Ивановна?  
— Скажу, что вы неправы, думая, что людей останавливает лишь страх осуждения.  
— Не только! Не только он! — с жаром воскликнул Порфирий. — А значит, глубоко укорененное убеждение в том, что бомбисты эти — правы. Вот вы, Раиса Ивановна — заявили бы, если бы знали?  
Он вперил в Раю пронзительный взгляд.  
— Вопрос ваш с подвохом, Порфирий Петрович, — ответила Рая холодно. — И раз мы не на допросе, то отвечать на него я не буду. Ежели у вас есть подозрения, что я в чем-то подобном замешана — так арестовывайте и допрашивайте, а сейчас ничего я вам говорить не буду. Нет, все же скажу — я против таких убийств и не считаю это праведным делом.  
— Положим, что так, — согласился Порфирий. — А ведь не донесли бы, а, Раиса Ивановна? Вот, представьте — стоите вы перед витриною, шляпку присматриваете, и тут проходят двое, и один говорит другому: «Бомбы готовы, завтра мы взорвем генерал-губернатора». Пошли бы в полицию? Указали бы на преступников? То-то и оно…хе-хе! Ну, полноте, не сверкайте на меня глазами! Ишь, как разрумянилась…  
— Думаю, дальше нам не по пути. Порфирий Петрович, — ответила ему Рая, с трудом сдерживаясь. — Всего вам хорошего.  
— И вам, и вам, голубушка… только ведь не выйдет хорошего, если по той же дорожке будете идти. — Теперь Порфирий смотрел чуть ли не с жалостью. — Как сообщница на одну скамью сядете вместе с вашими друзьями, и тут уж не внимут, что вы лично были против. Ту же муку примете.  
Холодок прошел по ее спине, но Рая тут же гордо выпрямилась.  
— Вы надеетесь меня запугать? — с презрением ответила она. — Знайте же, что я нисколько вас не боюсь!  
— То-то и печалит, что не боитесь, — ответил ей Порфирий.  
— Вы, Порфирий Петрович, сказали, что век наш вывихнут, — вдруг вступил в разговор Раскольников. — И это правда. Страшно не то, что убивают, страшно то, что правыми себя считают. Страшно то, что это во всех отношениях достойные молодые люди, сильные и чистые, с пламенным сердцем и желанием творить добро, жаждущие подвига, не имеют средств приложить свои силы и потому с головой бросаются в террор, если уж не получается бескровно изменить наше общество.  
— Уж не оправдываете ли вы этих безумцев, Родион Романович? — прищурился Порфирий.  
— Отнюдь. Но вполне понимаю, как мне кажется, ход их мыслей.  
— Не хочу прерывать ваш диспут, господа, — сказала им Рая. — А потому прошу меня извинить, мне пора, я тороплюсь.  
— Навстречу подвигам, а, Раиса Ивановна? — добродушно рассмеялся Порфирий.  
— Нет, Порфирий Петрович, всего лишь получить заказ на перевод.  
— Трудитесь в поте лица, похвально. Всего хорошего вам, Раиса Ивановна.  
— И вам, господа.  
Рая пошла от них быстрым шагом. Тревога ее не отступала, теперь она боялась, что к ней могут приставить слежку и, кто знает, возможно, уже приставили. Она порешила себе несколько дней по крайней мере не ходить к Рену.


	9. Глава 8

Рен поднялся по узкой скрипящей лестнице, зачем-то отсчитывая шаг — всего оказалось тринадцать ступеней. Он постучал в дверь, а потом, не дождавшись ответа, толкнул ее.  
Лука был в комнате; сидя у оконца, он читал Евангелие. Он поднял глаза на Рена и, казалось, совсем не удивился его появлению.  
— Искал меня? — сказал ему Рен, ядовито улыбаясь. — Знаю, что искал. Так вот он я, дядюшка.  
Лука закрыл книгу и встал.  
— Здравствуй, Веня, — сказал он. — Я ждал, что ты придешь.  
Рен оглядел комнату.  
— Узкая, как гроб, — отметил он. — А впрочем, вполне по тебе.  
Лука молча смотрел на него, словно ждал, когда Рен наконец скажет что-то важное ему, и Рен только поэтому не хотел начинать разговор. Но вместе с тем изнутри его распирала ядовитая злоба: хотелось сказать что-то обидное, грубое, причинить настоящую боль, сорвать непроницаемую маску спокойствия с этого лица.

— Устроился в теплом месте? — сказал он. — За постой расплачиваешься своими сказочками, али ублажаешь вдовушку?  
Это было и грубо, и невероятно пошло, так что Рен и сам скривился в отвращении от своих слов, и, разумеется, не могло всерьез задеть Луку — он лишь слегка улыбнулся, с жалостью глядя на Рена.  
— Давно мы с тобою не виделись, — проговорил он. — Ты очень изменился, Веня, я с трудом узнал.  
Рен раздраженно махнул рукой.  
— Возвращать меня приехал? Душеспасительные беседы вести? — он неприятно рассмеялся.  
Лука покачал головой.  
— Я давно оставил эту мысль, — спокойно сказал он. — Тебе сейчас только Бог поможет да ты сам.  
— Лучше уезжай, — сказал ему Рен. — Я знаю, ты завел тут знакомых себе среди наших, мутишь потихоньку воду. Ты и твой дружок-каторжник, наслышан я про вас.  
— Ты, Веня, как и товарищи твои, страшно ошибаешься в главном. Думаешь, что людям какие-то внешние причины мешают жить справедливо и счастливо. Думаешь, что если устранить эти причины, разом наступит рай на земле. Нет, не наступит — душа-то у людей прежняя останется. С нее-то и надобно начинать.  
— Такие, как ты, только о своем спасении и заботятся, — выплюнул Рен. — Если бы я тебя и дальше слушал, жил бы сейчас при монастыре, уже постриг бы, верно, принял. А жизнь бы проходила мимо меня, и страдания людские все множились бы. А я бы молился за людей да уговаривал их потерпеть, ибо воздастся в Царствии Небесном!  
— Гордыня в тебе кипит, — тихо сказал Лука. — Гордыня тебе шепчет, что только ты и сможешь мир спасти. Вот так вот разом, одним махом. Как ты мир спасешь, если собственную душу спасти не можешь?  
— Ради спасения мира и душой пожертвовать не грех, — серьезно ответил Рен. — А кто хочет чистеньким остаться, тот сам себе руки связывает и ничего не может изменить. Мужика голодом морят — а такие, как ты, говорят: пусть страдание примет, ближе к Богу будет! И зла на свете все больше становится с попустительства таких вот добреньких людей.  
— Так из-за вас же люди невинные гибнут, и сколько их еще погибнет?  
— А если ничего не делать — погибнет еще больше! — крикнул Рен. — Сколько их каждый день гибнет, ни в чем неповинных? Сколько живет, и каждый день терпит страшные муки? Сколько из них тупеет, оскотинивается от этакой жизни? Добром зло не победить, не рассказывай мне сказок — наслушался! Я его еще большим злом одолею. И замараться грязной работой — не боюсь!  
— Уже, — проговорил Лука.  
— Да, — лицо Рена на миг исказилось злой нервной судорогой, но он тут же овладел собой. — Я тебя пока трогать не буду, — сказал он. — Но если будешь нам мешать — не пощажу. Родством со мной не прикроешься.


	10. Глава 9

Раи не было уже вторую неделю, и Рен даже начал волноваться, не случилось ли чего. После некоторых колебаний он решил снова проследить за ней. Он увидел, что Рая занимается обычными своими делами, ходит на курсы, гуляет вместе с подругой, и порадовался, что у нее все хорошо. И в то же время он испытал жгучее чувство обиды от того, что Рае нет до него дела, что она просто забыла о нем, в то время как он сам думал о ней каждый день и ждал ее.  
Все стало как прежде — он издалека следил за Раей, но теперь уже ему было этого страшно мало. Рен хотел быть с нею рядом, слышать ее голос, видеть ее взгляд… Он измучился весь, желая напомнить ей о себе и в то же время боясь их сближения.

Как-то раз, идя за Раей следом, Рен с дрожью волнения заметил, что она свернула к его дому и вот уже остановилась перед входом во двор. Он ждал, что Рая зайдет, но она, постояв, развернулась и пошла мимо. Рен не смог ее так отпустить.  
— Рая! — воскликнул он.  
Рая повернулась к нему, и Рен в несколько шагов оказался рядом с ней. Некоторое время он не мог произнести ни слова. Рая смотрела не него, ежась на ледяном ветру и пряча руки в рукава; и все же она рада была его видеть, она улыбалась.  
— Я давно не видел вас, — в волнении выговорил он. — Отчего вы не приходили?  
Улыбка ее померкла, и Рая опустила голову.  
— Я боялась, что за мной следят, — тихо сказала она. — И могут так на вас выйти.  
— Вы беспокоились обо мне? — Рен искренне поразился.  
— Конечно! — с каким-то даже возмущением сказала она, и Рен не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Зайдемте ко мне, — предложил он. — Вы замерзли, а я вас напою горячим чаем.  
— Я… — Рая заколебалась.  
— Не надо бояться, — тихо сказал он. — За вами сейчас нет слежки, я бы заметил. Пойдемте, вам нужно сейчас согреться.  
Рая кивнула, и Рен потянул ее за собой.

Зайдя в комнату, Рая позволила снять с нее пальто, а после стянула перчатки и принялась растирать озябшие пальцы.  
— Совсем не чувствую, — сказала она с извиняющей улыбкой.  
— Садитесь же, — Рен провел ее к клеенчатому дивану и сам уселся рядом, а после, не думая том, как неподобающе и неприлично это может выглядеть, сжал ее маленькие руки в своих широких ладонях.  
— Совсем ледяные, — проговорил он севшим голосом.  
— Пустяки, — голос Раи также сорвался.  
— Ничего, сейчас согреетесь, вот чай принесут….  
— Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь…  
— Мне вовсе не трудно! — возразил Рен.  
Это было и правдой, и неправдой одновременно. Присутствие Раи наполняло его светлой теплой радостью, и в то же время для него было невыносимо тяжело сидеть рядом с ней. В голове у него мутилось; он чувствовал дрожь ее тонких пальцев в своих ладонях, видел, как заблестели ее глаза, как приоткрылись губы. Дыхание ее сделалось частым и затрудненным, да он и сам едва мог сделать вздох.  
— Зачем вы так… смотрите, — еле слышно выговорила она, но не отняла рук.  
— Как — так? — хрипло ответил он. — Я просто смотрю, разве нельзя мне на вас смотреть? Мне нравится на вас смотреть, вы такая славная, светлая, чистая вся… век бы сидел здесь и на вас смотрел…  
Он понимал уже, что несет какой-то вздор, но не мог остановиться, слишком волновала, тревожила ее близость, прикосновение ее руки, тонкий шелест платья — всего этого было слишком много для него.  
Рен склонился к ней, словно влекомый неодолимой силой, неловко и жадно припал губами к ее шее, к тому самому местечку, где бился пульс. Рая ахнула и что-то неразборчиво пролепетала. Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы на затылке, дернула с силой, до боли, но потом притянула к себе еще крепче.

Стук в дверь, бесцеремонный, громкий, грубый, заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
Раечка смотрела на него, тяжело дыша. Весь ее вид — в разворошенном платье, с затуманенным взглядом и пылающими щеками, с краснеющей отметиной от его поцелуя на шее — возбуждал сладострастную дрожь в его теле. Одно только ее слово, один только знак — и он напрочь забыл бы о том, кто пришел так некстати.

Стук в дверь повторился. Рая сделала глубокий вздох, оправила на себе платье и пригладила волосы.  
— Откройте же, — тихо сказала она.

Принесли чай. Рен вспомнил тут же, что сам его заказал, и ужасно подосадовал на себя.  
Он принял поднос у кухарки и почти вытолкал ее за дверь. Момент был упущен безвозвратно, это они понимали оба; пробовать вернуться к прерванным объятиям были и неловко, и пошло, и как-то даже глупо. В молчании они пили скверно приготовленный чай, избегая смотреть друг на друга.  
Рен ждал, что Рая, допив чай, тут же уйдет; но она все сидела, сдвинув брови и сжимая в руках опустевшую чашку. Видно было, что в ней происходит какая-то внутренняя борьба.

[](https://imgur.com/0ZE0fTo)

— Я не верю в рок, судьбу и божий промысел, — наконец, сказала она, серьезно взглянув на Рена. — И все же это не может не вызывать удивления — все ваши покушения на царя неизменно проваливаются, и вовсе не потому, что его так хорошо охраняют, а все чаще по какой-то нелепой случайности…  
Умом я понимаю, что это всего лишь случайность, и все же… словно все указывает вам на то, что вы избрали неверный путь. Вы, с вашим умом, с вашими способностями, могли бы принести столько пользы, если только направить ваши силы на благое дело…  
Рен видел ее чистые глаза, смотревшие на него с такой отчаянной надеждой, и на миг что-то в нем дрогнуло. Уйти из подполья, быть с Раей, вместе с ней трудиться в каком-нибудь земстве — он врачом, она учительницей, тихо прожить свою жизнь…  
Он покачал головой.  
— Нет, Рая, — сказал он. — Слишком поздно для меня. Даже если бы я сам захотел — поздно.  
— Не поздно! — горячо вскрикнула она. — Никогда не поздно!  
— Ты не знаешь, что я сделал, и с такой уверенностью говоришь, что не поздно, — он улыбнулся какой-то бледной, вымученной усмешкой.  
— Я знаю, что на тебе есть кровь, — тихо сказала Рая. — Я не знаю, чья, но все слышали о совершенных вами убийствах. Мезенцев, князь Кропоткин… жандармы…  
— А! — воскликнул он. — Их ты мне готова простить!  
Улыбка его стала откровенно злобной.  
— Нет, простодушный мой ангел, на мне куда больше крови, чем ты можешь вообразить, — проговорил он, и у Раи сердце сжалось от того, каким тоном были произнесены его слова. Но испугавшись на миг, она тут же рассердилась на Рена.  
— Ах, оставьте вашу позу одинокого страдальца! — вскричала она с раздражением. — Что за многозначительные намеки с закатыванием глаз? Говорите прямо, без романтических красивостей, которые пристали разве что героям Байрона, но никак не живым людям!  
— Твой друг, — спокойно ответил Рен. — Филька. Его я убил.  
Раечка мертвенно побледнела; чашка выпала из ее ослабевших рук и разлетелась на куски, но они оба не обратили на это внимания.  
— Зачем? — пролепетала Рая, совершенно потерявшись и не найдя других слов.  
— Он был с нами. Предал нас, сбежал. Мог донести. — Рен говорил все это спокойно и скучно, ровным равнодушным тоном.  
— И ты… не жалеешь?  
— Нет.  
Рен пристально взглянул на обмершую Раю и продолжил:  
— Ты не должна обманываться на мой счет. Менее всего я хочу, чтобы ты обманывалась, считая, что я совершил ошибку, о которой теперь сожалею, или что меня вынудили. Если бы мне представилась возможность вернуться в прошлое, я сделал бы то же самое без сожалений.  
— Что же вы такое говорите? — в глубоком изумлении прошептала Рая.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла. Есть люди, которым надлежит мир менять. Не все смогут, многие ужаснутся и отступятся, поняв, что им надлежит делать. Я прежде был глуп, верил Луке, верил, что насилием мир не спасти. А теперь знаю — только насилием и спасти его! Сам Христос говорил, что не мир принес нам, но меч.  
Не все на эту работу годятся. Если б я заранее знал, сколько крови придется пролить — отшатнулся бы в ужасе, скорее руки бы на себя наложил, чем согласился. Слабый был, глупый. Только и с этим можно справиться. Надобно истребить в себе всю слабость, выжечь каленым железом. Ничто не должно тебя к жизни привязывать, ни семья, ни друзья, ни женщины, тогда и страха смертного не останется, тогда на все будешь готов. Со страхом я еще борюсь в себе… не получилось победить. И непременно надо совершить такую непоправимую мерзость, такое преступление, после которого уже не будет дороги к прежней жизни, даже если усомнишься, смалодушничаешь и захочешь вернуться — уже все двери перед тобой закроются. Я это сделал.  
— Что? — почти беззвучно произнесла Рая. — Что ты сделал?  
— Моя семья не хотела принять мой выбор. Отец нашел меня и умолял вернуться домой, он был готов на все, чтобы спасти меня, он считал, что я в этом нуждаюсь. Ради этого он готов был заявить в полицию, сообщив им сведения, которые стали ему известны по моей неосторожности. Я не мог этого допустить…  
— Ты…  
— Я убил моего отца, — с расстановкой проговорил Рен, глядя ей в глаза. — После этакого — что для меня может значить чья-то смерть?  
— Вы сумасшедший, — пролепетала Рая. — Вы не в себе…  
— Я полностью в своем уме. Ты, верно, ищешь мне оправдание, Рая — не стоит, мне нет оправданий. Я сотворил мерзость, и еще сотворю, столько раз, сколько понадобится, но с пути своего не сойду.

В исступлении Рая схватила его за лацканы сюртука и сильно встряхнула.  
— Да что же вы с собой сделали? — вскричала она, глядя на него безумным взглядом. Все это просто не укладывалось у Раи в голове, не могла она понять и осмыслить это осознанное злодейство, с полным пониманием своей мерзости, с отвращением к себе, и все же без малейших колебаний и сомнений.  
— Иначе нельзя, — с величайшей убежденностью ответил Рен. — Не отказавшись от прежней жизни, от себя самого, не отдав жизнь и душу свою — не сделаешь то, что мы задумали. Меня прежнего больше нет, я сам себя убил. Только так и надо. У меня дело есть — землю очистить от мусора; а этого не сделать, не замаравшись по самую маковку в крови и грязи. Кто вам, чистым, новый мир приготовит?  
А как дело будет сделано, так во мне надобности не останется, в этом новом мире таким как я, места не будет; по его законам я первый преступник окажусь. Ну, так пристрелят меня как бешеную собаку, и будут правы.  
Рая вся дрожала  
— Зачем вы все это мне рассказали? И чего ждали от меня? Чтобы я с вами согласилась сказала, что вы кругом правы? Не могли же вы в самом деле от меня этого ждать?  
— Сам не знаю. Пожалуй, смалодушничал, — выговорил он с какой-то жалкой, кривой улыбкой. — Разве ж иначе стал бы тебе все это рассказывать? Не хочу же я в самом деле, чтобы ты меня пожалела? — с недоумением даже сказал он.  
— И вы думаете, что я стану вас жалеть, после этакого? — выкрикнула Рая.  
— Не станешь, — согласился он. — И не надо. И правильно. Жалость вредная штука, от нее размякаешь, начинаешь сомневаться… а мне нельзя.  
— Так чего вам от меня надо? — вскричала она. — Никогда я не признаю, что вы правы! Нельзя к счастью прийти через этакое зверство!  
— Я надеялся, что ты поймешь, — ответил Рен. — Надеялся, но понимаю теперь, что ошибался и ты не примешь меня такого.  
Рая невольно отступила на шаг назад, испуганная его тоном и горячечным блеском глаз.  
— И что теперь? — сказала она. — Вот я знаю все о тебе, о твоих преступлениях. Что ты сделаешь? Ты сказал, что ничье убийство теперь не имеет для тебя значения, убьешь ты меня?  
Судорога прошла по его лицу.  
— Я думал, — медленно и, казалось, даже неуверенно произнес он. — Я собирался… только неправильно это.  
— Хотел меня убить? — шепнула Рая.  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Думал об этом прежде, да только это все пустое. Никогда я не хотел твоей смерти. Я тебя отпущу, но куда ты пойдешь? В свою комнатку, гнуть спину над переводами? Ты мечтаешь пользу приносить, но все твои дела обратятся в пыль. Никому ты не сможешь помочь или помощь эта будет ничтожна, пока в России все остается, как есть. Но мы можем все изменить!  
Он протянул к Рае руку. Задыхаясь, Рая смотрела на него; казалось, выбор был очевиден, и все же она не могла двинуться с места, не могла пошевелить даже пальцем, такое омертвение напало на нее.  
Рен сделал шаг к ней, и словно морок спал с Раи.  
— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Не смей ко мне подходить!

Забыв о своем пальто и перчатках, в чем была, Рая выскочила из комнаты и бросилась по коридору, а потом вниз, по лестнице. За своей спиной она слышала голос Рена, он кричал ей что-то вослед и, кажется, умолял остановиться, но Рая не слушала его.  
Она выбежала на улицу, и так велико было ее волнение, что она не сразу вспомнила, что на ней нет ни пальто, ни перчаток. Увидев проезжающего извозчика, она бросилась к нему, но тот, приметив растрепанный вид Раи и то, что она была в одном платье, лишь подстегнул свою лошаденку. Рая остановилась, дико озираясь по сторонам. Теперь она вполне ощутила сырой ноябрьский холод, но вернуться к Рену было для нее немыслимо. Она пошла вперед, сказав себе, что другой извозчик вполне может остановиться. Вскоре за спиной услышала она голос Рена, и ускорила шаг, а потом почти побежала, налетая на прохожих. Сейчас видеть его было невыносимо.  
Рен вскоре догнал ее и ухватил за руку.  
— Ты сумасшедшая, — выпалил он. — Надень пальто немедленно!  
И он насильно накинул на нее пальто, заставил просунуть руки в рукава.  
— Отпустите, — слабо сказала Рая, избегая смотреть на него. В голове у нее мутилось.  
— Вернемся ко мне, — Рен произнес эти слова низким дрожащим голосом, не отпуская ее руку. — Рая…  
— Оставьте меня! — вскрикнула Рая, вырываясь из его хватки.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Во взгляде Рена была мучительная черная тоска и в то же время — твердая решимость, граничащая с одержимостью.  
— Как ты можешь считать, что ты прав? — шепотом спросила Рая.  
Рен не отвечал ей, но и не отводил глаз от ее лица, всматриваясь так жадно, словно хотел запомнить до мельчайшей черточки.  
— Это чудовищно, — сказала она; губы ее дрожали. — Ты — чудовище.  
Рен кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Прощай, Рая, — сказал он.


	11. Глава 10

Рен вернулся к себе, медленно поднялся по лестнице, зашел в опустевшую комнату. Странным казалось, что еще совсем недавно здесь была Рая, что они говорили тут, спорили, что он целовал ее… Теперь уже не будет тут Раи; больше она не вернется.

«А ну как она пойдет в полицию?» — эта мысль пришла к нему в голову и тут же была с негодованием отброшена. Нет, Рая не заявит в полицию. Сколько угодно будет считать его чудовищем, а все же доносить — не пойдет.

С уходом Раи оборвалась тонкая ниточка, привязавшая было его к людям. Боли он не чувствовал, только холод и пустоту, и все никак не мог поверить всерьез, что больше не увидит Раю.

Был уже довольно поздний вечер, позже одиннадцати, когда он услышал тихий стук в дверь. Первым делом Рен подумал о Рае, и сердце его сжалось, но он тут же обозвал себя идиотом. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, он подошел к двери. Между тем стук повторился, уже громче и настойчивее, а после в дверь и вовсе заколотили кулаком.  
— Отворите! — вскричал незнакомый ему девичий голос.  
Рен удивился и открыл дверь. Перед ним стояла смутно знакомая ему девушка, маленькая, плотно сбитая, черноволосая и смуглая.  
— Что же вы молчали? — с возмущением накинулась она на Рена.  
— Вы, верно, ошиблись, — сказал он недоуменно.- Как вы сюда зашли?  
— По черной лестнице, — ответила она. — Рая говорила мне, что там всегда открыто.  
Воспоминание обожгло его молнией.  
— Вы Роза? — воскликнул он. — Что случилось, говорите!  
Роза оглянулась по сторонам, и Рен, осознав, что они так могут привлечь внимание других жильцов, пригласил ее войти.

— Рая больна, — проговорила Роза дрожащим голосом, едва Рен успел прикрыть дверь. — Я не знаю, что делать. С вечеру она в бреду, нужно вызвать врача, но я боюсь, потому что она порой такое говорит… и это не списать на болезнь! Я боюсь, что ее арестуют, но и оставить ее без помощи нельзя, она вся горит в лихорадке. — Роза судорожно вздохнула, подавляя рыдание, но тут же овладела собой. — Я хотела спросить, знаете ли вы врача, надежного человека, который не донесет? Ведь наверняка же у вас есть такой знакомый? Ведь есть?  
Она смотрела на Рена с надеждой, сжимая руки у груди.  
— Идемте, — сказал он твердо, хотя сердце его так и сжалось. — Я врач.  
Он всегда держал при себе небольшой запас лекарств на случай, если придется оказать помощь своим товарищам, так что сборы заняли считанные мгновения.

— Как вы отыскали меня? — спросил он, просто для того, чтобы отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей.  
— У меня хорошая память, — Роза слабо улыбнулась. — Адрес вы назвали при нашей первой встрече, помните? Кое-что узнала от Раи… она ничего не рассказывала мне о том, о чем вы с ней говорили, — быстро добавила Роза.  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул.

Они нашли больную в ужасном состоянии — Рая металась в бреду, хватала воздух пересохшими губами.  
— Холодно, — бормотала она. — Холодно!  
Одеяло ее почти сползло на пол, но когда Рен попытался прикрыть ее, она гневно оттолкнула его руку.  
— Уйди! — звенящим голосом крикнула она. — Не смей ко мне подходить!  
Но тут же протянула к нему руки, умоляя вернуться и сесть с ней рядом.  
— Столько крови, столько крови, — быстро зашептала она, — ты весь в крови! Тебе нельзя так ходить. И на мне кровь!  
Она судорожно принялась оттирать руки, словно на них и вправду были следы крови.  
— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивала ее Роза, удерживая за руки.  
— Митя погиб, и его тоже повесят, — твердила Рая. — За ним уже идут, схватят его и повесят.  
— Не повесят, — утешала ее Роза, но Рая только упрямо мотала головой.  
— И я виновата? Виновата? Ответь! — крикнула она, сжимая руку подруги.  
— Ну что ты, Раечка! — со слезами воскликнула Роза. — Ни в чем ты не виновата!

Рен коснулся ладонью лба Раи — лоб был сухой и горячий.  
— Сделайте же что-нибудь! — прошептала Роза.  
— С ней все будет в порядке, — уверенным тоном сказал Рен, стараясь успокоить Розу. — Лихорадка ее, очевидно, нервного происхождения. Я сейчас сделаю лекарство, а вы принесите чаю, но только не горячего, а теплого, и нужно будет сделать компресс и обтирать тело влажной тряпкой. Найдется у вас?  
Роза кивнула и выбежала за чаем. Рен быстро сделал микстуру и заставил Раю выпить ее. Она послушалась, только сильно скривилась от горечи лекарства, так что Рен побоялся даже, что ее вырвет; но нет, обошлось. Рая откинулась на подушку и прикрыла глаза.  
Вскоре она попросила пить, Роза дала ей чаю, и Рая залпом, жадно выпила всю чашку. Потом она задремала, но и во сне ворочалась, вздрагивала и что-то бормотала.  
Рен сидел рядом с Раей и смотрел на нее. Он увидел, что на лоб ее упала прядь волос, и протянул было руку отвести волосы от лица, но Роза остановила его.  
— Это из-за вас она заболела, — тихо и угрожающе произнесла Роза. — И если есть в вас хоть капля порядочности, если вы хоть немного дорожите Раей, вы должны будете ее оставить и никогда, слышите, никогда не появляться возле нее!  
Рей с удивление смотрел на такую маленькую и в то же время исполненную яростной силы девушку.  
— Я так и собираюсь сделать, — ответил он. — Но сегодня я останусь здесь и буду рядом, пока опасность не минует.

Всю ночь они провели без сна у постели Раи. Несколько раз она просыпалась; бред ее возобновлялся. То казалось ей, что в комнату ломятся жандармы, и она в ужасе уговаривала Рена спрятаться, то вспоминала прежнюю их соседку, Луизу Францевну, и говорила Розе, что мерзкая эта старуха непременно на них донесла, и что нужно прямо сейчас, немедленно, пойти и все ей высказать. Едва удалось отговорить ее от этой безумной идеи. Наконец, под утро она заснула крепким глубоким сном, жар ее спал.  
Рен велел Розе не будить ее, сказав, что сон для больной сейчас будет лучшим лекарством, и так она проспала почти до полудня.

Роза утром ушла на курсы; она не хотела идти, но Рен уговорил ее, сказав, что побудет с Раей и что жизни ее теперь ничто не угрожает.  
Когда Рая проснулась, он сидел рядом; она открыла глаза, некоторое время пристально смотрела на него, а потом отвернулась.  
— Значит, мне не приснилось, что вы здесь были, — еле слышно проговорила она.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Рен.  
Она не ответила.  
— Тебе нужно оставаться в постели хотя бы пару дней, — продолжил он. — Микстуру я оставлю Розе, нужно принимать дважды в день.  
Рая коротко кинула.  
— Я сей же час уйду, — сказал он. — Я пришел только как врач, чтобы помочь тебе; но дело мое сделано, и мне больше незачем здесь оставаться.  
Снова не получив ответа, он поднялся и собрался уйти, но Рая молча удержала его руку.  
Медленно, словно во сне, Рен опустился на край ее постели.  
— Мы с тобой больше не увидимся, — сказал он. — Я надеялся, что ты разделишь мои взгляды, но вижу теперь, что ошибался; а без этого звать тебя с собой — только попусту губить. Нет, я не звал тебя убивать, — упредил он возражение Раи. — Это не для всех работа. Но мы в главном не сойдемся, а без этого все прочее неважно, и неважно то, что я тебя люблю… Да, люблю, потому и оставляю сейчас. Будешь меня вспоминать иногда?  
Слезы потекли по ее лицу, но Рая ничего ему не ответила.  
— А впрочем, не надо вспоминать, — торопливо сказал он. — Забудь, и то, что я сказал, забудь. Все это ерунда и одна лишь физиология, вокруг которой дураки-поэты накрутили разных финтифлюшек… — голос его дрогнул.  
Рая потянулась к нему, прижалась всем телом, обвила руками шею, не заботясь о том, что на ней из одежды лишь тонкая сорочка. Рен крепко обнял ее. Ни один из них не решался первым разомкнуть объятие, и они все продлевали его на бесконечно долгие секунды. Наконец, они отстранились друг от друга. Рая смотрела на него полными слез глазами. Обеими ладонями она обхватила лицо Рена, и так удерживала его взгляд, не давая отвернуться.  
— Прошу тебя, умоляю, забудь это безумие! Довольно смертей!  
Ласково, но твердо Рен отвел ее руки от своего лица.  
— Нет, Рая, — ответил он. — Я не отступлю.

Тем же днем он съехал со своей квартиры и почти на месяц оставил Петербург.


	12. Глава 11

На время «Первый порядок» свернул почти все свои операции, даже агитацию среди студентов и рабочих. Типографии их были остановлены, агенты разосланы по разным губерниям с наказом вести себя тихо и ничего не предпринимать.  
Разумеется, все это делалось лишь для усыпления бдительности охранки и о роспуске организации речи не шло. Напротив — в ядре Исполнительного комитета созрел новый проект.  
Благодаря давним связям Фазмы им стало известно, что в Зимнем дворце планируется ремонт подвалов. Хакс придумал план, который поначалу показался всем безумием, но потом, когда Хакс расписал его во всех подробностях, смог вызвать небывалое воодушевление. План ошеломлял своей невероятной дерзостью — Хакс предложил заложить бомбы в Зимнем и взорвать царя в самом оплоте самодержавия.

Через рабочих, вхожих в «Первый порядок», нашли такого, у кого приятель работал столяром в Зимнем и мог помочь с устройством туда. Оставалось найти исполнителя. Рен настоял, чтобы это дело поручили именно ему, и Комитет одобрил его кандидатуру.  
В «небесной канцелярии» ему выправили подложные документы на имя Степана Батурина. Рен отрастил себе бороду, подстриг волосы кружком и приобрел вид простодушный и несколько даже придурковатый, совершенно не вызывающий опасений.  
Его взяли с охотой из-за его богатырской стати, и, хотя Рен не проявил особых умений в плотничьем деле, он был на хорошем счету как работник старательный, смирный, а, главное, непьющий.  
Все рабочие на время ремонта жили в подвалах Зимнего дворца. Пользуясь благоволением надзирателя, Рен смог договориться, чтобы его устроили в помещение, находившееся как раз под кордегардией; выше же находилась столовая императорской семьи. Именно это ему было и надо.  
В подвале кроме него ночевали еще двое рабочих и надзиратель, и почти против своей воли Рен сошелся с ними довольно близко. Он говорил себе, что все это только для того, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но ему приятно было болтать с ними, перебрасываться шутками, слушать их рассказы о родных. Рабочие были еще молодые парни, которые не так давно оказались в столице. Имена их были Дмитрий и Николай, но все звали их Митькой и Миколкой. Были они простодушные, диковатые, одинаково способные и на доброе, и на дурное, причем не по рассудочной холодности, а лишь по мимолетному порыву души. Могли самозабвенно работать, а могли ввязаться в глупую драку или уйти в запой. При том Митька был великолепным резчиком по дереву, а Миколка превосходил в умениях многих опытных столяров. За талант их и терпели, да еще за доброту.  
Надзиратель Семен Петрович был намного старше, из отставных солдат Семеновского полка. Он был человек степенный, разумный и умел найти управу на Митьку с Миколкой, когда они уж слишком входили в раж.

При каждом удобном случае Рен проносил с собой немного динамита. Каждый раз он замирал от волнения, ожидая, что его остановят и проверят сумку, но ни разу этого не случилось. Он сам поражался, как такой способ не пришел им в голову раньше, и понимал, почему не пришел — ведь Зимний дворец казался им неприступной крепостью, которую охраняют денно и нощно. И вот оказалось, что эту крепость так легко взять! Внутри него зрела злая радость, грозясь некстати прорваться улыбкой или неосторожным словом. Всеми силами он старался сдерживать себя

Иногда он думал — что, если при взрыве пострадают и его нынешние товарищи, другие рабочие? О царской семье он не заботился, но судьба других плотников его взволновала. Он сам себе удивлялся — прежде он отнес бы это к необходимым жертвам. И раньше случалось, что при их операциях гибли неповинные люди; Рен старался не жалеть их, со временем ему это удалось. Он был совсем один, не имея привязанностей, не испытывая сострадания ни к кому, заботясь только о своем деле.  
Теперь он понимал, что встреча с Раей изменила его. Он тянулся к людям, хотел быть рядом с людьми, вместе с ними. Раньше в его мыслях была только Рая, и вот она ушла, но в его душе словно бы осталась не заполняемая ничем пустота, жажда человеческого тепла, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, только убеждал себя, что это пройдет со временем.

Пребывание в Зимнем стало для него мучительным, и Рен, желая поскорее покончить со своей задачей, предложил произвести взрыв в ближайшее время, с тем запасом динамита, что у него уже был. Однако его идея не встретила одобрения у товарищей.  
— Я думаю, что нужно больше динамита, — сказал Хакс. — Мы не можем с уверенностью сказать, что у нашего запаса хватит разрушительной силы. Как бы все усилия не пропали понапрасну.  
— Я не уверен что смогу и дальше сберечь тайник, — возразил Рен. — К тому же при большем запасе динамита и людей погибнет больше. Могут пострадать рабочие.  
— Не ожидал от вас такое услышать, — холодно ответил ему Хакс. — Вы прекрасно понимаете, что жертвы все равно будут, их не избежать. Но если динамита будет достаточно, то мы наверняка сможем убить царя, и люди эти погибнут не напрасно. Хуже, если нам придется начинать все заново.  
Рен вынужден был с ним согласиться и вернулся к своей работе.

Вскоре произошла с ним одна примечательная встреча. Вышло так, что Рен оказался со своей работой один в галерее. Вдруг услышал он голос, окликнувший его. Обернувшись, Рен оказался лицом к лицу с царем и был совершенно ошеломлен этой встречей.  
Добродушно улыбнувшись, царь спросил его, давно ли он тут служит, откуда родом. Путаясь в словах, Рен кое-как ему отвечал; по счастию, его неразговорчивость была принята за диковатую застенчивость.  
Он ожидал столкнуться с царственным высокомерием или же со снисходительностью небожителя, снизошедшего к убогому нищему. Этого он ждал, эту снисходительность он ненавидел до зубовного скрежета. Но царь начал говорить с ним очень просто и добродушно, без малейшего чванства; вся манера его разговора была Рену приятна, и в то же время внушала какой-то странный ужас, так что хотелось даже заткнуть уши, только бы не слышать. Что-то до боли знакомое было в этом голосе, в интонациях… Вдруг его словно громом поразило — именно так же говорил с ним отец, возвращаясь из своих дальних поездок, ласково, но осторожно, без излишней фамильярности, заново приручая и приучая к себе.

Наконец царь ушел, попрощавшись, и тут только Рен понял, что все это время у него была возможность влегкую убить его. Вокруг никого не было, ему не успели бы помешать. Именно сейчас все могло закончиться торжеством «Первого порядка», если бы не его преступная слабость!  
Застонав, он обхватил голову руками.  
Вскоре в галерею вошли остальные рабочие, и Рен постарался принять беззаботный вид. Как видно, получилось у него плохо — на него поглядывали как-то косо, Митька даже спросил, не случилось ли чего. Рен, поддавшись порыву, рассказал о своем разговоре с царем. Раздались восторженные и даже испуганные возгласы. Теперь им было понятно его потерянное состояние. Спрашивали у него, не догадался ли попросить у царя чего для себя, и Рен ответил, что нет, не пришло в голову. Один из рабочих сплюнул с досадою, но Степан Петрович вступился за Рена.  
— Да ты бы, Митрич, последний ум потерял, если б он с тобой заговорил! — воскликнул он. — Только и знал бы, что мычать да потеть!  
Все рассмеялись; рассмеялся и Рен, представив эту картину. Ему вдруг сделалось до того тепло и хорошо на душе, как давно не было; в этот миг он ощутил чуть ли не родство с этими рабочими, как будто и вправду был одним из них. Но потом это чувство ушло, и до конца дня он оставался печален и неразговорчив.

Ночью он долго лежал без сна, уставившись в темноту. Он думал о том, что, возможно, вскоре мирно спящие рядом с ним люди погибнут; Митька может никогда не вернуться к своей невесте; Миколка не увидится с матерью. Он не мог не подумать о собственной матери, а ведь он давно уже не вспоминал о ней!

_Он уснул наконец и увидел один из тех снов, что обычно снятся горячечным больным — необыкновенно яркий и детальный, и в то же время запутанный и тревожный. Снилось ему, что он едет верхом на какой-то лядащей лошаденке по пустынной равнине под низким темным небом. Вокруг него не было ни души, и все же он знал, что где-то там впереди люди, и что нужно непременно их найти и избавить от ужасной опасности. Вот, наконец, въехал он в какой-то город. Там всюду были люди, но при его появлении они разбегались в ужасе. Тщетно он пытался остановить хоть кого-то и расспросить, чего они все так боятся.  
— Я пришел спасти вас! — крикнул он, и голос его набатом раскатился над землей.  
Люди застыли, глядя на него. Он спешился, подошел к стоявшему рядом с ним мужчине и заговорил с ним — тот не отвечал. Рен коснулся его плеча, но лишь только это произошло, как мужчина упал замертво. Тогда он подошел к другому, и снова все повторилось. Он ходил от одного к другому, и кого он касался, тот падал и умирал, а оставшиеся в живых обреченно дожидались своего часа, не делая теперь попыток убежать.  
— Смерть наша пришла, — слышался тихий плач.  
Вот он подошел к женщине и узнал в ней Раю, но совсем не удивился, словно заранее знал, что она должна быть здесь.  
— Сколько крови на тебе, — проговорила она, качая головой. — Ты весь испачкался в крови, на вот, вытрись.  
И она протянула ему белую как снег сорочку. Рен принял сорочку из ее рук, и Рая мертвой упала к его ногам._

Рен проснулся, задыхаясь, словно вынырнул из ледяной воды, и какое-то время лежал, стараясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце. Рабочие и надзиратель спали; это было хорошо, значит, он вел себя тихо и не говорил во сне. Постепенно он успокоился. Дело должно быть сделано во что бы то ни стало — так он решил.

Вскоре произошло ужасное событие, чуть было не поставившее под удар весь их план. По доносу одного из знакомых был арестован Родинон. При обыске нашли у него запрещенную литературу, оружие, а еще — план Зимнего дворца, на котором столовая была отмечена крестом.  
Полиция не могла не почувствовать в этой таинственной схеме некоей опасности — очевидно было, что революционеры что-то задумали против императора. Была усилена дворцовая полиция; среди служащих проводились обыски, в том числе и ночные. Однажды Рен был как никогда близок к провалу: он хранил динамит в сундуке с одеждой, и при обыске полицейский открыл сундук, но побрезговал копаться в белье, а потому тайник не был обнаружен.  
Хуже того — теперь строго контролировались черные выходы из дворца. Каждый рабочий должен был иметь при себе специальную бляху, показывая ее на входе и выходе. Всех, кто возвращался во дворец после отлучек по личным делам, подвергали обыску. Теперь проносить динамит можно было только совсем небольшими кусками, всякий раз страшно рискуя; тайник могли раскрыть во время очередного обыска.  
Об этом Рен и заявил на собрании Исполнительного комитета; посовещавшись, революционеры пришли к решению более не откладывать взрыв.

В назначенный час, как раз к тому времени, когда царь с семейством обыкновенно обедал, Рен подготовил мину и запалил шнур. Он был достаточной длины, чтобы Рен успел выйти из подвала и покинуть дворец. В это время в подвале никого не должно было быть.  
Рен уже поднялся на верх, когда столкнулся с бежавшим ему навстречу Митькой.  
— Куда это ты? — он ухватил Митьку за рукав.  
— Махорки взять, — ответил тот.  
Сердце Рена болезненно сжалось.  
— Постой, — сказал он. — Не ходи.  
— Чевойта? — удивился Митька. Простодушное лицо его с круглыми голубыми глазами навеки врезалось в память Рена.  
— Ничего, — сказал он. — Иди. Потом поговорим.

Стараясь идти спокойно и не привлекать к себе внимания, Рен миновал охрану у черного входа. На Дворцовой площади его ждала Фазма. Она молча и вопросительно взглянула на него, Рен кивнул ей.

Несколько мгновений спустя грянул взрыв.


	13. Глава 12

Новость о взрыве в Зимнем дворце поразила весь Петербург. Совершенно фантастическим казалось то, что ни император, ни его семья в момент взрыва не присутствовали в столовой и, как говорили все, спаслись Божьим промыслом. «Бог хранит государя», — повторяли все вокруг на разные лады. Но не всем так повезло — взрывом убило одиннадцать человек охраны, которые в тот момент находились в кордегардии; множество людей было ранено. Еще нашли в подвале чудовищно изуродованные останки, и следствие решило, что убийца принял Божью кару — погиб от собственной мины. Но у преступника, несомненно, были сообщники, и полиция принялась их искать. Проверили всех, кто работал во дворце и нашли, что после взрыва исчезли двое — Дмитрий Перфилов и Степан Батурин. Батурина видели выходящим из дворца как раз перед взрывом — значит, погибшим был Перфилов. Проверили обоих и нашли, что Батурин по документам приписан к селу Варыкино Троицкого уезда Олонецкой губернии, а после обнаружилось, что ни села такого, ни уезда в Олонецкой губернии и вовсе нет. Перфилова же после долгих сомнений признали очередной жертвой злодея.

Рая была в ужасе от этого известия и более всего от числа погибших ни в чем не повинных людей. Самое же страшное для Раи было осознать, что несмотря на все случившееся, на все эти смерти, она все равно не могла ненавидеть и презирать Рена. Рая отчего-то была уверена, что он не просто одобрил этот взрыв, а даже и сам его произвел; она уже хорошо знала Рена и понимала, что он не остался бы в стороне от такого дела. Нет, он рвался бы все устроить сам, своими руками, и хоть имя его не упоминалось в газетах, Рая думала, что полиция ищет именно его. В том, что Рен жив, она ни минуты не сомневалась.  
И все же, прекрасно понимая все это, отвращения она не испытывала. Мысли о Рене доставляли ей мучение, но и не думать о нем Рая не могла. Это было странно и страшно для нее — ведь прежде она думала, что любить можно только добрых людей, что невозможно, немыслимо любить человека, который творит зло, убивает других людей, причем делает это с осознанным твердым намерением. И вот она все знала о Рене, знала его старые и новые злодеяния, и все же не могла выкорчевать его из своего сердца. Если бы он состоял только из доброго, любить его было бы легко; если бы было в нем только дурное, Рая без сожалений бы забыла о нем. Но в Рене столько было всего перемешано, что он никак не укладывался в рамки представлений Раи о плохом и хорошем. Не получалось у нее понять, как может один человек вмещать в себе так много, чересчур много.

На Розу произошедшее подействовало самым угнетающим образом. Она сделалась мрачна и бледна, часто искоса поглядывала на Раю, словно хотела о чем-то спросить, но не решалась. Наконец, она усадила Раю рядом с собой и завела с ней разговор.  
— Я думаю, Раечка, что нам надо пойти в полицию, — заявила она.  
Рая, никак не ожидая это услышать от нее, смотрела в молчаливом изумлении.  
— Нет, — наконец, сказала она, и слово это далось ей с огромным трудом.  
— Рая, но ты же можешь указать если не на преступника, то уж точно на сообщника! — Роза всплеснула руками. — Ты ведь видела одного из них, и я видела, мы можем опознать…  
— Нет, — повторила Рая.  
— А если поймают их, да узнают, что мы были знакомы, нас тоже могут арестовать как укрывательниц! Об этом ты не думала?  
Рае невольно вспомнились слова Порфирия.  
— Ты здесь точно ни при чем, — сказала она.

Ей удалось убедить Розу не идти в полицию, но вскоре из части пришла повестка для нее самой. Рая шла туда с тяжелым сердцем, ничего хорошего не ожидая от новой встречи с Порфирием Петровичем.

— Ну что же, Раиса Ивановна, — сказал Порфирий, увидев ее. — Снова мы с вами встретились. Не желаете ли чего мне сказать? Нет? — он словно бы с надеждой заглянул ей в глаза.  
— Мне нечего сказать, — спокойно ответила Рая. — А если вам есть что, так говорите.  
— Извольте, — сказал он. — Желаю говорить начистоту. Доказательств против вас у меня нет. Уверен, что устрой я сейчас обыск, то ничего не найду, и выйду злодеем-притеснителем, опорочившим невинного человека. Доказательств никаких-с, одна психология, и все же уверен я, что вы каким-то образом в этом деле замешаны. Что-то вы знаете, Раиса Ивановна, и не желаете с нами поделиться своим знанием. Сие прискорбно, да-сс, весьма прискорбно.  
Рая хранила каменное молчание.  
— Предположу в этом личный интерес, скорее всего, романтического свойства, что, конечно, вполне простительно для юной барышни… хотя не вы ли меня уверяли когда-то, что все это вздор и вам не интересно? Хе-хе… ну что ж, все течет, все меняется, особенно в сердце женщины. Так вот-с, Раиса Ивановна, если укрывательство преступника объясняется не сочувствием к его идеям, а лишь женской слабостью, то уверен, что к вам проявят величайшее снисхождение. Разумеется, ни о каком заключении в крепость и даже о поселении не будет и речи, обещаю, что так и будет, если вы только все расскажете, что знаете. И это, уверяю вас, станет благом для всех — возможно, и для заблудшего возлюбленного вашего. Возможность искупления грехов — а ведь их немало на его совести. Эх, Раиса Ивановна, иногда и каторга может подействовать на человека самым благотворным образом. Знавал я одного юношу самого пылкого и странного образа мыслей… а, впрочем, чрезвычайно умного и развитого… Ум и довел его до преступления, до фантастической идеи, что людей можно резать, если только право имеешь. Похоже на вашего друга, а? Судили, сослали на каторгу, вернулся другим человеком. Книги, вон, пишет, о нравственности и всяческих высоких материях. Имеет успех!  
Рая с тоскливым чувством слушала эту болтовню и думала, что Порфирий верно, считает ее совсем за дурочку, если допускает хотя на миг, что она может на такое поддаться.  
— Ну, а саму вас — неужто не гнетет осознание причастности к этому злодейству? — наконец, спросил Порфирий, подавшись вперед. — Говорили же, что не одобряете насилия — стало быть, обманывали? Или сами обманывались? Или все эти высокие идеи — пустое?  
Слова его попали Рае в самое сердце и больно ее уязвили; все же она смогла собой овладеть.  
— Вы что-то странное говорите, Порфирий Петрович, — сказала она. — И намеков ваших я не понимаю.  
— Ну что ж, — вздохнул он. — Тогда ступайте. Без вас справимся.

Вернувшись домой, она сказала Розе, что съезжает с квартиры.  
— Но зачем, Раечка? — удивилась та. — Нам же хорошо здесь, зачем искать новое место?  
— Я буду снимать комнату одна, — ответила ей Рая. — За мной могут следить теперь, не хочу, чтобы тебя это коснулось. И не ищи меня и не ходи ко мне.  
Роза и протестовала, и возмущалась, и плакала, но Рая была непреклонна.  
— Ну хотя бы дай знать, где ты будешь жить, — сказала она наконец, сдаваясь. — Когда-нибудь да закончится это безумие, и будет все по-прежнему!  
«Не будет», — подумала Рая, но вслух того не сказала.

Была у нее еще одна встреча с Лукой, как Рая тогда думала — последняя. Она хотела расспросить его о Рене, о том, откуда и как давно Лука его знает. Но тот отвечал ей с неохотой и уклончиво.  
— Знакомы мы давно, — сказал он. — Еще до увлечения его всеми этими идеями.  
— Как же так вышло, что человек умный и добрый по природе своей из самых благих целей мог пойти убивать?  
— Разве же он первый? Страшнее всего как раз те, что за идею убивают. Он людей не видит, — ответил Лука. — И это общая болезнь наша. Есть некий прекрасный народ, как некая общность, о нем можно болеть душой, восхищаться на расстоянии, мечтать спасти, а того не видеть, что народ состоит из разных людей, у каждого своя боль и радость, и всех скопом их не осчастливить. Он хочет спасителем прийти, думает, что только он и может, только у него сил и хватит… опасное заблуждение.


	14. Глава 13

Рен был ошеломлен, уничтожен, узнав, что все усилия его были напрасны, и царь остался жив. С ним сделалось даже нечто вроде яростного припадка, так что товарищи были вынуждены его оглушить и связать, чтобы странный шум не привлек внимание жильцов и полиции.  
После первого приступа состояние его сменилось на мрачное и апатичное. Он тяжело переживал неудачу. Его никто ни в чем не упрекал; Хакс признал, что он действовал правильно, но это не могло утешить Рена.  
— Следующий наш шаг обязательно закончится успехом, — сказал Хакс, желая его ободрить. — Верьте в это.  
От этих слов у Рена словно что-то оборвалось в душе. Ощутил он не радость и не гнев, а тяжелейшую усталость. Вся жизнь его предстала перед ним как на ладони — он и дальше будет охотится за царем и другими врагами народа, и дальше будут гибнуть случайно оказавшиеся рядом люди. Несомненно, он убьет царя. Однако мысль об этом не наполняла его торжеством, как прежде; он чувствовал лишь глухую тоску.  
Слишком много себя он вложил в подготовку этого взрыва, слишком рассчитывал на успех, надеясь разом покончить с царизмом, и теперь словно бы перегорел. Слишком много жертв оказалось в этот раз. Снова вспомнилось ему лицо Митьки. Остальных своих жертв он не помнил в лицо, но про Митьку никак не мог забыть.  
Его стали мучить сильные головные боли. Товарищи его объясняли это как остаточное явление от отравления нитроглицерином — из-за того, что он слишком долго держал рядом с собой динамит. Сам Рен списывал свое состояние на нервное расстройство; впрочем, ему было уже практически все равно.

В первые недели Рен скрывался на конспиративной квартире, потом с новыми документами выехал из Петербурга. Он укрылся в одном старом имении Смоленской губернии; там было безопасно, там бы его не нашли. Довольно долго, несколько месяцев он жил там совсем один. Одиночество усугубило его состояние — не видя людей, не слыша целыми неделями даже издали человеческого голоса, он совсем затосковал. Иногда было у него что-то вроде галлюцинаций — то слышал он голос, похожий на голос отца, то казалось ему, что за деревьями, окружавшими дом, мелькает платье Раи. О Рае он всеми силами старался не вспоминать, и все же раз за разом растравлял эту рану. Что она сейчас думает о нем? Несомненно, ненавидит, а может быть, и желает ему смерти.

Спустя три месяца один из агентов привез ему известие, что его ждут в Харькове. Он отправился в путь, и, прибыв в Харьков, участвовал в убийстве шефа жандармов. Потом — снова скрывался с подложными документами, переезжал с места на место.

Он чувствовал, что вера в нем погасла, вера в цель, в осмысленность своих действий. Царская власть казалась ему тысячеголовой гидрой: отрубишь одну голову, а на месте ее вырастает несколько других. Бороться с ней бессмысленно, но и ничего не делать — преступно.

В марте вызвали его в Петербург. Хакс при первой встрече кратко и четко рассказал ему о новом плане. Рен выслушал его настолько равнодушно, что Хакса это покоробило.  
— Да слушали ли вы меня? — воскликнул он с досадой. — Понимаете ли важность того, что я сказал?  
— Я слышу вас, — ответил Рен.  
— Ну так скажите, согласны ли, что вы об этом думаете? Опыт ваш сейчас очень кстати.  
Рен равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Что от меня требуется, то сделаю, — только и ответил он.

Теперь, когда он оказался в Петербурге, им овладело страстное желание увидеть Раю. Конечно, Рен не ждал, что она упадет в его объятия после долгой разлуки. Он обещал ей, что они расстаются навсегда, но сейчас ему необходимо было увидеться с ней, заглянуть в ее глаза — для чего? Чтобы убедиться окончательно, что она его презирает? Почему-то он совсем не допускал мысли, что Рая за это время могла выйти замуж или вовсе уехать из Петербурга. Нет, в его представлении она по-прежнему была здесь, жила на той же квартире.

Роза так и ахнула, увидев его на пороге, и попыталась закрыть дверь. Рен ей с легкостью помешал.  
— Я хочу видеть Раю, — сказал он.  
— Ее здесь нет! — пискнула Роза.  
— Не нужно мне лгать.  
— Это правда. Рая давно уехала отсюда.  
— Куда? Скажите, умоляю! Вы ведь знаете?  
— Я ничего не знаю! — заявила Роза. — А если бы и знала, то ничего бы вам не сказала! После всего, что вы сделали, вы смеете…  
— Прошу вас, — мягко проговорил он. — Мне непременно нужно ее видеть. Клянусь, что не причиню Рае никакого вреда, мне только поговорить с ней надо…  
После долгих его уговоров Роза, наконец, сдалась.  
— Я делаю это только ради Раи, — пробормотала она. — Может быть, она наконец поймет, что вы из себя представляете, — прибавила Роза зло.

Когда он поднимался по лестнице, ведущей в квартиру к Рае, сердце его быстро и болезненно билось.

Она выглядела печальной и страшно осунувшейся, как после долгой болезни.  
— Зачем вы пришли? — спросила она.  
— Хотел тебя увидеть, — ответил он.  
Нервная судорога прошла по ее лицу.  
— Это — ты сделал? — спросила она. — Ты?  
— Да, — ответил Рен.  
Рая опустила глаза.  
— Ты вправе меня ненавидеть, — сказал Рен. — Я вполне заслужил.  
— Я так же виновна в случившемся, как и ты, — тихо сказала она. — Я твоя сообщница. Кровь этих людей — и на мне тоже.  
— Нет, ты ни в чем не виновата! — воскликнул он, ошеломленный тем, что Рая может винить себя в его грехах.  
В волнении он сжал ее руку; Рая взглянула на него, и взгляд этот пронзил его в самое сердце.  
— Правда в том, что даже теперь я не могу вас ненавидеть. — продолжила она, отведя взгляд, — Это было бы и лицемерно сейчас — вас ненавидеть, себя оправдывая, как будто я сама не виновата…  
— Ты не виновата, — повторил он.  
Рая упрямо мотнула головой.  
— У вас тут новое дело? — спросила она.  
— Может, и так, — равнодушно ответил он.  
— Что же ты так невесел? — усмехнулась она. — Или не веришь, что выйдет?  
— Давно уже не верю.  
— Не веришь? — переспросила она и вдруг побледнела. — Как же ты живешь теперь — без веры? Убиваешь, на кого укажут? Чем теперь свое дело оправдываешь?  
— Ничем. Все это теперь не имеет смысла.  
— Но почему же ты до сих пор с ними? — с отчаянием воскликнула она.  
— Потому что некуда деться. Делать то, что я делаю, бесполезно, но ничего не делать — в стократ хуже.  
— А по мне, хуже, чем сейчас у тебя, и быть не может.  
— Вижу теперь, что зря пришел, — глухо сказал он. — Прощай.

Он готов уже было уйти, когда услышал ее звенящий он волнения голос. Рая звала его по имени, протягивала к нему руку, и столько всего в тот миг он прочел в ее взгляде, в ее лице! Мольба, сомнение, отчаяние, страх и мука, и в то же время — что-то светлое, трепещущее, томное, нежное…  
В один миг он оказался рядом с ней и сжал в объятиях. Страстное желание завладело им.  
В то же время с неумолимой ясностью он понимал, что прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, должен он разжать руки и уйти, таковое решение было бы наилучшим и для него, и для Раи. Великодушно, милосердно было бы оставить ее сейчас, пока не произошло меж ними ничего непоправимого, такого, что навечно привяжет их друг к другу. На другой же чаше весов было лишь его эгоистичное желание близости с ней. Это желание не сводилось лишь к плотской страсти — нет, он мечтал владеть не только телом, но и мыслями ее, душой, желал всегда иметь ее подле себя, чтобы глаза ее всегда были устремлены на него, желал слышать ее голос, ее смех, ощущать прикосновения ее рук. Он изголодался по ласке, по человеческому теплу, и зная, понимая прекрасно, что должен отпустить Раю, уже знал также, что не отпустит.

Нет, сегодня не отпустит, и никогда не отпустит от себя.


	15. Глава 14

Рен сидел на постели и смотрел, как Рая расчесывает волосы и старается уложить их гладко и аккуратно. Поймав его взгляд, она вся порозовела, и рука ее дрогнула; закончив с прической, она подошла и села с ним, совершенно простым и естественным жестом положила голову ему на плечо. И Рен без тени сомнения обнял ее в ответ, как будто уже сотни раз они вот так сидели рядом.  
— Что ты теперь решил делать? — тихо спросила она.  
— Особого выбора у меня нет, — он усмехнулся. — Но даже если бы и был… не смог бы  
я просто жить, ничего не делая и даже не имея возможности ничего сделать, покорно принимая то пинки и колотушки, то скудные благодеяния от нашей власти.  
— Но ведь угрозами выманить у царя конституцию и реформы тоже не выйдет.  
Он молча кивнул. Рая слегка отодвинулась и внимательно взглянула на него.  
— Вы и сами похожи на тех, с кем сражаетесь, — сказала она. — Людей не видите, не берете в расчет. Не обижайся, выслушай, прошу! Лука сказал мне дельную вещь — нужно к людям идти. Он это по-своему понимает, конечно, с его идеалистическими взглядами. Но сама мысль-то верная!  
— Мы уже ходили в народ, — усмехнувшись, сказал Рен. — Народ к реформам не готов, и слушать нас не будут.  
— Значит, не к ним надо! — воскликнула Рая. — Пора расставаться со сказками о святом крестьянине. В городах растет, прибывает рабочая сила, будущее — за ними! Надо к ним идти, с ними говорить. А иначе — не победить. Не будет так, что один человек придет и всех спасет. Ни десять, ни сто с этим не справятся, вас уничтожат, но если весь народ поднимется — то царизм не устоит! Лука еще и в том правду сказал, что сначала надо людей менять, чтобы они готовы были к переменам…  
Рен молчал, не споря и не соглашаясь с ней.  
— Ты боишься? — спросила она. — Ты, не боявшийся совершить любое зло ради своей идеи, теперь боишься признать, что совершил ошибку?  
— Тебе это странно?  
— Да, странно! Я полагаю, что у взрослого мыслящего человека, если уж он осознал, что сделал ошибку в выборе пути, должно быть достаточно душевных сил, чтобы принять это и попытаться исправить, а не продолжать переть вперед, не разбирая дороги, уже без смысла и цели, на одном лишь ослином упрямстве.  
Улыбка мелькнула на его лице, но Рен тотчас же посерьезнел.  
— Мне кажется, ты плохо представляешь, что будет с тобой, если мы встанем на этот путь, — сказал он.  
— Не надо этой снисходительности! — поморщилась она. — Я вполне могу оценить последствия, и я к ним готова.  
— И все же я попрошу тебя уехать, — тихо сказал Рен. — На время, так надо, мы потом встретимся с тобой, я обещаю. Оставаться здесь для тебя опасно — через меня и на тебя могут выйти. Нужно затаиться, переждать опасное время, а потом ищейки подуспокоятся, и можно будет вернуться.  
— Да куда же я поеду? — удивилась Рая. — Некуда мне идти, никто меня не ждет. Я останусь здесь.  
— Лука тебе поможет, — сказал Рен. — Меня бы он не стал прятать, но ты — другое дело. Он не только с рабочими знается, у него много таких знакомых, что ты удивилась бы, если б узнала.  
— Но ты-то откуда знаешь? — вскричала она.  
— Как же мне не знать, — ответил Рен со странным выражением лица. — Он мой дядя по матери, единственный из моей родни, кто еще остался в живых.  
Прошу, послушай меня, — продолжил он, заметив сомнения Раи. — Ты не веришь в предчувствия, зато я верю и говорю тебе — скоро здесь будет опасно. Не прощу себе, если что-то с тобой случится.

Меж тем полиция не сидела сложа руки. Арестовали одного из агентов, в его вещах нашли листовки, а в записной книжке были некоторые адреса, в том числе адрес конспиративной квартиры Хакса. Это стало катастрофой. Хакс пытался сжечь некоторые документы, пока ломали дверь, но много и осталось; нашли типографию, базу поддельных документов, материалы для бомб. Хакс был арестован, но Фазмы в тот момент с ним не было. Послали полицию по другим открывшимся адресам, пошла волна арестов.  
Рен уже подходил к своему дому, когда поймал на себе странный взгляд дворника. Привыкнув доверять своему внутреннему чутью, обостренному за годы подпольной работы, Рен, не думая и не сомневаясь, развернулся и скрылся в толпе, и тем спасся. Бывшие при нем документы Рен сжег — несомненно, по ним его искала полиция. Он порадовался тому, что Рая успела уехать и теперь в безопасности.

Спустя несколько дней оставшиеся на свободе члены Исполнительного комитета провели совещание на одной из уцелевших конспиративных квартир.  
— Товарищи наши схвачены — мы должны за них отомстить, — спокойно и холодно сказала Фазма. — Царь должен быть убит.  
— Я считаю, что именно сейчас не стоит нам предпринимать никаких покушений, — подал голос Рен.  
— Что вы такое говорите? — раздались вокруг возмущенные голоса. — Именно сейчас отступить, когда наша цель так близка, когда мы только в одном шаге от победы? Вы, верно, сошли с ума!  
— Мы в одном шаге от гибели «Первого порядка», — возразил Рен.  
— Да вы просто струсили! — презрительно бросила Фазма.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Думаю, никто из вас не сможет обвинить меня в трусости. Но мы сами себя загоняем в угол. Убийство царя, даже если увенчается успехом, не приблизит нас к главной цели. Теперь я считаю, что нам надо идти другим путем.  
— Если это не трусость, то что тогда? Предательство? — глаза Фазмы нехорошо блеснули.  
— Разве стал бы я открыто спорить с вами, если бы собирался предать? Нет, я постарался бы усыпить вашу бдительность, притворно соглашался бы с вашей идеей и втайне готовил вам гибель. Но как раз гибели «Первого порядка» я и не хочу, поэтому и говорю вам — нужны другие методы. Я осознал, что террор бесполезен для нас. Убьете Александра II — на престол влезет Александр III, этих Романовых больше, чем всех нас, вместе взятых. Мы будем убивать их, они станут душить нас, а народ будет смотреть на эту возню с недоумением. Нам нужна поддержка народная. Надо идти к рабочим, надо заниматься агитацией, распространять литературу. Их нужно пробуждать, а не инертных крестьян, тогда будет толк.

Слова Рена произвели некоторое впечатление, но слишком близко была возможность успеха, слишком долго вынашивались планы по убийству царя, чтобы вот так сейчас, в один миг, от них отказаться.  
— Нас не переубедить, — заявила Фазма. — Мы довершим начатое во что бы то ни стало.  
— Я не стану в этом участвовать, — сказал Рен.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание.  
— Значит, вы враг нам, — тяжело проронила Фазма.  
— Я не враг никому из вас, — ответил Рен, сохраняя спокойствие. — Потому и не считаю возможным молчать. Я сейчас уйду, найдется ли кто-то, кто захочет меня остановить?

Ему позволили уйти, но когда за Реном закрылась дверь, разгорелся жаркий спор. Никто из присутствующих, даже Фазма, не верил, что Рен может донести. Но многие хотели наказать его за отказ участвовать в убийстве царя, восприняв это как предательство. Понимая это, Рен решил на время уехать из России.  
Он нашел Раю у знакомых Луки под Петербургом.  
— Я уезжаю, — сразу начал он. — В Женеву. Скорее всего, надолго, когда вернусь — не ведаю. Поедешь со мной?  
Рая молча обняла его.  
— Будет трудно, поначалу, может, и голодно, — предупредил он. — У меня есть там знакомые товарищи, но все равно — будет много тяжелее, чем здесь.  
— Я с тобой, — ответила Рая и сжала его руку.  
— Работы много будет, — сказал Рен. — Довольно, хватит страдать и каяться, нам дело надо делать.


	16. Эпилог

В Женеве они узнали о свершившемся убийстве и оттуда уже следили за процессом над Фазмой и другими членами «Первого порядка».  
К большому удивлению Рена, Хакс, человек, который старался по возможности все дела устраивать чужими руками, на которого ни один из убийц не указал и который мог получить более мягкое наказание, узнав в тюрьме об убийстве императора и об аресте Фазмы и других товарищей, написал признание, в котором взял на себя ответственность за подготовку убийства и потребовал судить его той же мерой. Общество потряс приговор — смертная казнь для всех преступников, среди которых были и женщины. Со всех сторон, со всех стран на Александра III посыпались письма с мольбами смягчить наказание, но царь был неумолим.  
«Если бы он проявил милосердие, то не отменил бы приговор самодержавию, но, пожалуй, надолго отсрочил бы его», — записал Рен в своем дневнике в тот день. — «Но теперь уже камень покатился с горы, и его не остановить. С каждым жестоким приговором, с каждым актом тиранического произвола будет расти недовольство народное, и взрыв — неизбежен».

В Женеве они свели тесную дружбу с Георгием Валентиновичем Плехановым. Именно он познакомил Рена с трудами Маркса. Позже Рен рассказывал, что сел читать «Манифест коммунистической партии» и проглотил его залпом. «Это гениальное произведение», — говорил он Рае. — «В нем все наше будущее заложено, в нем очерчено мировоззрение новой эпохи».  
«Манифест» произвел на него самое глубокое впечатление и вызвал восторг, близкий к религиозному. Все те идеи, что смутно брезжили в нем, вдруг разом обрели четкое воплощение; теперь цель его жизни была ему ясна и определена.  
В 1883 году Рен и Рая вступили в группу «Освобождение труда». Рая участвовала в переводах Маркса и Энгельса на русский язык.  
Рен уже не надеялся, как прежде, одним поступком изменить мир, нет, если он чему и научился, так это терпению.  
«Коммунистическая революция настанет со всей неизбежностью, — говорил он. — Наша же цель — всеми силами ее подготавливать и приближать. Тогда рухнет старый мир зла и насилия. Пусть капиталисты боятся нас и ненавидят, пусть преследуют — нам нечего бояться и нечего терять. А ждать мы умеем».

Ждать им пришлось долго — только в мае 1890 года Рен и Рая вернулись в Россию. Они приехали тайно, под чужими именами, как супружеская пара. Начался новый этап в их жизни, в котором им предстояло испытать немало трудностей и горестей — и аресты, и ссылку в Сибирь. Но все это было еще впереди, пока что они стояли в начале долгого пути, и готовы были пройти его до конца без страха и сомнений.


End file.
